Naruto FuinMaster
by gizmo ghost
Summary: Historia en como Naruto cumple otro sueño a màs de ser Hokage, ser un Fuin-Master Maestro en el arte de lo sellos Nar/Sak posiblemente Harem, no muy seguro en lo ùltimo. rated M por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**DECLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece ni ningun de sus personajes, estos son dueños de sus creadores. Historia sin fines de lucro salvo mi propia diversiòn**

**CAP1**

La vida, y mas en específico la realidad, puede ser dura o fácil, todo depende de como te enfrentes a dicha realidad, para un niño, cuya gente a su alrededor parece odiarle por ya sea una razón u otra, puede llegar a ser más que dura, incluso más que dificil si uno no tiene los medios para por lo menos escapar de esa realidad aunque sea por unos instantes, para Uzumaki Naruto, la forma preferida de escapar de esa realidad era leyendo.

Naruto aprendió a leer a los 5 años, como la mayoría de los niños que vivian en el mismo orfanato que él, no podemos decir que aprendió de un día para otro pero tampoco diremos que tardo más que los demás, y vaya que hubo momentos en que no recibía ayuda por parte de la profesora, claro todo volvía a su curso normal una vez que Sarutobi, actualmente tercer hokage (por segunda vez), llegaba para ver como crecía Naruto. Pero bueno, dejando de lado todo eso volvamos a lo que importa realmente, como escapar de la realidad. Su primer libro, si se le puede llamar libro, era una recopilación de hojas, panfletos, propaganda y demás que naruto encontraba, él era feliz con solo eso y se puede incluso llegar a especular que su gusto por el ramén se deba a una de esas hojas de propaganda, claro esta solo es una especulación.

En realidad su primer libro, propiamente dicho, se le fue dado cuando cumplió 6, como regalo de cumpleaños, su primer regalo de cumpleaños que el recuerde, y fué dado por el mismo hokage, dicho regalo le valió a Sarutobí el aprecio de Naruto y su apodo de jiji (podría traducirse como viejo) de una form a fectiva. Ahora sobre el libro en si era una historía de aventura, pelea y drama (aunque poco de lo último) sobre un ninja que apesar de todo y contra todo nunca se rendía incluso cuando todo estaba en su contra o todo parecía inutil, el ninja seguía adelante, el autor de dicho libro, según Naruto, devía ser un genio o que se yo, talvéz un Dios en esto de escribir, y tenía como nombre Jiraija, si queridos amigos el mismo genio y talvéz Dios en esto de escribir, porno, claro esta que este libro no tenía nada de contenido para adulto( si dejamos aún lado las peleas y la sangre que dejaban las batallas del heroe del libro) ya que este libro fue el primero que publico, un total fracaso, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que el libro le enseñò a Naruto, nunca rendirse, simpre seguir adelante y sobre todo nunca romper promesas ( cosa que a la larga le trairía uno que otro problema).

El libro en si era la manera perfecta para aislarse de su realidad no solo por que según el era super interesante, sino tambien por que el hèroe de dicho libro, es dicir, su protagonista principal, llebaba su mismo nombre, por lo que le era más facil imaginarse él mismo haciendo todo lo que Nauto(el del libro) asía. Todos talvez diran, o sí, este libro hizo de Naruto todo lo que es en el futuro, pero se equivocan, el libro fué solo un comienzo, su punto de partida, y no hablo de su querido Nindo (camino del ninja) en nunca retirar lo dicho, sino, en algo que para muchos es más complejo que incluso física nuclear (o algebra en el colegio). Si estoy hablando de eso, precisamente de eso, fuinjutsu o el arte de los sellos.

Pero muchos dirán, ¿Qué tiene que ver el libro o el fuinjutsu?, pues todo en realidad, ya que al ser Jiraija el autor del libro, y siendo el mismo un renombrado fuin master (Maestro en el arte de los sellos), hizo que el protagonista del libro lo fuera tambien. Si, exacto cuando el protagonista del libro acababa con todas sus opciones recurría a los sellos para salvarse, y no culaquier tipo de sellos, no, si no de los llamativos, de los espectaculares, eso hizo a Naruto querer ser como ese ninja descrito en el libro.

Cuando Naruto cumplió los 7, su vida cambió radicalmente, aún actualmente si uno le pregunta si para bien o para mal, solo recibiras como respuesta que solo cambió radicalmete, ya que él todavía no sabe si fue bueno o malo ese cambio. Ahora por qué digo esto, bueno, por el simple hecho que su regalo de cumplaños esta vez, no fue otro libro como el esperaba, sino más bien una vieja y rustica llave de algún viejo y rustico departamento y una ficha de inscripción para la academía ninja, pero algunos diran ¿que tien de malo ese cambio?, la respuesta sería, imaginense viviendo solo, con todo lo que eso implica, y ser practicamente ignorado en los mejores casos y apaleado en los peores por casi todo habitante de esa realidad, su realidad, y no solo eso, sino estar en una sala de clases, rodeado de cuatro paredes y un techo, con niños de su edad que practicamente le veian como estraterrestre o simplemente se burlaban de él devido a como llevaba su ropa, aveces sucia, aveces rota o aveces simplemente un poco arrugada, sumale a eso el hecho de que era más bajo que todos devido a una no muy buena (por no decir mala a secas) alimentación, eso sin incluir los ojos de sus profesores (cosa que a Naruto siempre le llebaban a la misma conclusión, "Si las miradas mataran yo hace rato hubiera muerto, claro llebandome a algunos conmigo con mi propia mirada"). Claro no todo era tan malo, Naruto era positivo en ese aspecto, al menos ahora tendría un lugar solo para èl, en el que podía leer todo lo que quería, a la hora que le plasca y en el lugar que mas le parecía, tenía en las clases oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo sobre esto de ser ninja y sobre todo, tenía acceso a la biblioteca de la escuela con todo ese material para leer.

Bien, su primer año en la academia no puede ser catalogado ni como bueno ni como malo, en palabras del propio Naruto, más bien sería aburrido, con todo eso de la teoría sobre el chakra, o la historia de Konoha, bueno no todo era tan malo, almenos ahora sabía mas sobre ser ninja y ya no era un ignorante sobre el lugar en donde vivia. Ahora enfoquemosnos en su segundo año, segundo año que trajo màs que una sorpresa para Naruto y màs que un problema a la vez. En este año no solo conoció un poco más sobre la fisica nucl.....quiero decir fuinjutsu, sino que conoció a quien hasta hoy es su mejor-peor amigo y su mejor-peor enemigo (mirandolo desde un punto de vista basado en el tiempo) si no que conoció a la mujer (aún niña por aquel entonces) que sería la causa de sus mejores sueños y peores pesadillas.

Bien, empecemos como sucedió todo, en primer lugar como lo conocío a él, si a Sasuke Uchiha, bien no es que lo haya conocido en el propio sentido de la palbra, más bien fue un encuentro, lejano pero encuentro al fín, Sasuke estaba sentado a la orija del muelle del lago y Naruto pasaba por ahí con unos de los tantos libros que leía, fue solo una mirada, pero Naruto dice que fue como estar mirando al destino mismo, (por lo que no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con el destido), Naruto creyo ver algo, un no se que, pero algo al fin, luego al llegar a su nueva aula al día siguiente lo vió otra vez apartado de todos o por lo menos intentado estar apartado (sin ningún exito) de un grupo de niñas que lo miraban con ojos en forma de estrella, Hasta este momento Naruto jura que fué la primera y unica vez que sintió simpatía por él, y digo primera y unica vez por que al ver quienes eran las que rodeaban a Sasuke la vió, si queridos lectores, vió a Sakura Haruno, claro que para ese entonces el no sabía nada sobre el amor y puedo dar mi cabeza en que solo se interesó en ella por lo mucho que se parecía a la chica con la que el Naruto de su libro se quedaba al final, pero bueno, el hecho es que la vió y se juró a si mismo que haría que ella se fijara en él de una manera u otra.

LLegamos al momento crucial en toda esta historia, no solo por los encuentros que tubo Naruto, sino más bien de como Naruto llegó a ser lo que es ahora, en este año los maestros hablarían sobre el ninjutsu, o, pero no tomen esto literalmente, como si naruto estubiera interesado en ninjutsu completamente, más bien el estaba interesado, en la teoría detrás de esto, del origen del ninjutsu, osea el Fuinjutsu, madre y padre de todo lo relacionado a un ninja, pero al mismo tiempo el arte más obscuro y complicado que un shinobi puede encontrar.

Naruto empesò a gustarle mucho leer acerca del origen del ninjutsu por que legustaba mucho todo lo que se relacione con los sellos, tanto así legustaba todo esto del fuinjutso que incluso llego a olvidarse por Sasuke o Sakura y si no estaba entrenado con shurikens o kunais, o estaba haciendo flexiones o abdominales, se le podía ver sentado en su columbio favorito en la academia con un libro leyendo, esta actitud podía verse como que Naruto estaba en su propio mundo y que no le gutaba socializar, pues todo lo contrario, no es que Naruto no quería socialiazar, más bien es que todos los niños de ahí lo ignoraban o no querían nada que ver con él por que sus padres así decian que hicieran. Incluso llego un momento en que si no fuera por la lectura penso en comenzar a hacer travesuras solo para que le dieran un poco de atención, pero lo descarto ahí mismo ya que le gustaba más leer que estar ahí haciendose el tonto.

Bueno hablando sobre sorpresas en su segundo año, nada puede compararse con su introduccion con lo que para muchos puede llamarse incluso su punto debil, Ramen, osí su querido y adorado Ramen, Naruto caminaba de la academia a su departamento leyendo un libro cualquiera, sin ver a done hiba cuando de repente se quedo parado en media via, recibeindo màs que una de esas miradas, pero a el no le importaba, la razón de su estado era por un olor esquisito que llego a sus fosas nasales, guiado más bien por su naríz que por sus ojos llego a una parte de la ciudad que raramente cruzaba por lo populoso y lleno de gente que podía llegar a ser, pero la nariz fue mas fuerte que el instinto y se dejo guiar hasta el lugar que, en el futuro lo podías llegar encontrar cuendo lo necesitabas para algo, podía decirse que es y sera su pit stop cada vez que venía o hiba a una mision, a quien engaño, Hichiriaku Ramen (nombre del local bendito) era su segundo lugar. Bueno el punto es que llego, pidio una orden de lo que quiera que fuese ese olor y comenzo a comer, no uno, ni dos, ni tres, a decir verdad ni el se acuerda cuentos fueron, solo que su querida gama-chan quedo total y absolutamente flaca. El dueño del puesto junto a su hija no podían ser más felices, un solo cliento cerro su puesto en tan solo una sentada y aun no eran ni las 6, El propio Naruto dice que esa experiencia fue casi sexual, claro que a esa edad aun no sabía de lo que iba en si eso del sexo, pero bueno creo que entienden la idea.

De ahí en adelante en si no cabe mencionar nada en especial, incluso en su tercer año cuando cumplia 9 nada del otro mundo paso, es decir aparte de las miradas, uno que otro enojo de los profesores y su no casi sano interes por el ramen. Lo importante en si sucedió cuando cumplia 10, andaba por la calle, en sus propios asuntos, cuando un libro llamo su atención, no por el titulo, ni por le color, ni por estraño dibujo de su portada, mas bien por el nombre del autor, si Jiraija, a sí que Naruto en su casi inosencia pregunto el precio del libro para poder comprarlo y cuando solo recibio amenasas e insultos y una que otra mirada de reproche del dueño, salio sin entender por que no le querían vender ese libro, es decir que tiene que ver que se llame Icha icha y que solo sea para mayores de 18 años, es decir, si el ya a leido otro libro de ese autor. Bueno tanto eran sus ganas de comprar ese libro que cuando en la academio empesaron a enseñar los tres ninjutsus basicos, lease, kawarini(reemplazo), bunshi(clon), henge(transformación) se empeño en ese ùltimo tanto que su henge hasta ahora es insuperable, asi fue que cuando aprendió a hacerlo bien fue direrto a la tienda y compro el libro sin mayores problemas, lastima que cuando empeso a leerlo, sus espectativas fueron absoluta y definitavamentes pulverizadas en su autor, hace tres paginas, favorito.

Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone buena, el viejo hokage como Naruto le decía, en su total y absoluta experiencia, lease espiando a Naruto a travez de ambus o su bola de cristal multiproposito, le regalo a Naruto un libro que tenía como titulo "introduccion al Fuinjutsu", Naruto estaba más que feliz por que sus esperansas en su antes antigüo favorito autor parecian querer renacer , ya que ese libro era escrito pot el mismo Jiraija, y no solo era por el autor, si no que tan bien por el titulo, ya que el la biblieteca de la academia los libros solo fuinjutso solo eran disponibles para shinobis, es decir, de genins para arriba.

Junto con su primer verdader libro de sellos, vino su primer archinemesis, el bunshi no jutso, si el maltido clon, no importaba cuanto tiempo le ponía, cuantas noches en vela se quedaba no podía hacer un simple clon, es decir un simple clon que no paresca padecer alguna enfermedad veneria y este en sus ultimos segundos de vida. Pero no se rindiò, sabia que tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no podría ser genin, lo que significaba que no podía leer mas sobre fuinjutsu. Una tarde de todas le vino a la mente una idea, de la misma manera que a Newton le vino la idea sobre la fuerza de gravedad, y no hablo sobre que le cayo una manzana en sima, sino mas bien le cayo un cerezo en cima, si suena tonto, pero cuando alguien con el nombre de Sakura te cae encima esto llega a tomar sentido,.. Ella estaba espiando a su tan querido Sasuke-kun parada en la rama de un àrbol, el mismo àrbol en el que Naruto se estaba rompiendo la mitad de la cabeza tratando de aprender un poco màs sobre sellos mientras la otra mitad trataba de resolver el problema con el bunshi no jutsu, cuando un movimiento no tal sutil y una rama no tan fuerte, hace que pierda el equilibrio y que caiga encima de èl, para Naruto fue como una realisacion, mato dos pajaros de un tiro, no solo se sentía en el cielo y su inpiración llego a tal estremo que llegó a tener una realización sobre su archinemesis bunshi si no que tambien pudo cumplir unos de sus sueños, por que seamos sinceros, la curiosidad mató al gato y Naruto es muy curioso y vaya que se leyo el libro ese que se había comprado antes con la ayuda del henge, pero que seuño?, bueno besar a Sakura Haruno en los labios, ya que justo con el ruido de las ramas el miro arriba mientras ella practicamente le caiha del cielo(de cabeza pero del cielo) y sus labios se encontraron, no fué para nada la mejor forma de entablar una combersación con ella y comenzar una amistad ya que a los 30 segunos, si 30 segundos ya que ella estaba en shock por lo sucedido y el estaba en la septima nube, lo proximo que vió fue un puño gigante junto a una no tan bonita mirada con vena hinchada en la frente y todo lo demas antes de conocer como sabia el pasto unos 10 metros de donde estaba antes sentado, justo en ese momento comprendió tambien que no sola las rosas cargan espinas.

Ese incidente no sería nombrado algunos años en el futuro, pero naruto aún lo recuerda como si fuera ayer no solo por lo que significò, sino tambien por lo que trajo consigo, y es que en su propio nirvana Naruto comprendiò que si no podía hacer un bunshi por medio de sellos de manos entonces lo haría por medio de sellos de papel, así comenzo una nueva era para nuestro hèroe, no fue fàcil, adecir verdad paso un año y medio, junto con otro libro de Sautobi sobre fuinjutsu y una serie de pruebas para completarlo, su primer fuin bunshi como el lo llamaba, y justo a tiempo para perfeccionarlo y dar el examen genin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Amanecía en Konoha no Sato y Naruto se disponía para el día más importante de su vida, hoy era el día del examen genin y de esto dependía casi toda su vida. Se levanto, fue al baño a haciarse y se sento en la mesa meintras esperaba que calentase el agua para su RAMEN, una vez caliente la puso en el embase y se puso a esperar esos eternos 3 minutos hasta que se cocine. una vez terminado tomo un poco de leche del refrigerador pero al primer trago lo escupio,- genial- penso él- caducado, bueno supongo que tendre que comprar leche de regreso- y sin más miramientos se puso en camino a la academia.

Al llegar se sento y espero hasta que las pruebas empesaran. Naruto no era el mejor de la clase, pero tampoco el peor. su taijutsu era más o menos aceptable (más menos que más), su genjutsu era inexistente, por lo que èl se propuso a remediar ya sea de una manera u otra, y su ninjutsu era mas que aceptable devido sobre todo a su henge que era comparado con ningun otro, ni siquiera Sasuke podía llegar a su nivel, cosa que le gustaba, incluso cuando Sasuke le mandaba miradas asesinas por eso. Claro no todo era perfecto su bunshi no era bueno, ni siquiera malo, simplemente no había, Naruto no podía hacerlo normalmente, hasta hace solo un par de semanas atràs en el que pudo realizar una variacion solo para esta prueba.

La prueba trancurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, poco a poco los alumnos eran examinados y la clases se ponía mas vacía, siendo unos de los ultimos en dar la prueba, superado solo por Yamanaka Ino, una niña a su parecer linda aunque un poco presumida y con un complejo de fanàtica empedernida de Sasuke, se dispuso a leer un poco, como ya era su costumbre hasta que le pareció oír una voz.

-¿Que lees?- Naruto also la vista, era su imaginación o Ino realmente le había hablado, no es que fuera antisocial ni nada por el estilo, es solo que sus compañeros de clases nunca le hablaban al menos que fuese algo relacionado con la academia.

-Un libro- dijo Naruto a punto de dejar la oración así, pero lo penso mejor- hacerca de sellos.

-Sellos?- respondió Yamanaka con una exprecion de incredula- Desde cuando te gusta eso de los sellos.

Naruto por su parte solo alsó una ceja, que le pasa a esta, él se pasa casi toda la hora de reseso leyendo un libro de sellos por los últimos 3 años y ella no se dió cuenta?.

-Me gusta desde que tengo uso de razón- fue su respuesta, volviendo los ojos al libro-

-Acaso no es el fuinjutsu dificil de aprender, en la academia a duras penas nos enseñan sobre sellos para guardar cosas pequeñas y sellos explosivos, aún eso son dificiles de entender siendo los mas sencillos. De verdad entiendes lo que lees o solo finjes entender?

Bien, ahora Naruto sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, la forma de hablar y la forma en como se apretaban sus manos lo confirmaban.

-Pues claro que lo entiendo, en realidad no es tan dificil si le pones una analogía a los sellos, por ejemplo un sello explosivo lo puedes comparar con un ninjutsu katon mal realizado, es fuego que se sale de control y explota en la cara del que lo usa- Viendo que ella le comensó a mirar un poco más espectante se animo a continuar- ahora bien si quieres ser un poco más tecnica, podriamos decir que un sello explosico es la combinacion de dos teoría fundamentales, la teoría del caos y la teoría del orden- Naruto cayo en un modo de profersor de Universidad ya que fuinjutsu es su pasatiempo- caos- por que la matriz fundamental del sello es fuego en estado descontrolado y orden por que su matriz secundaria es la que lo contiene estable en el papel y ebita que este explote en cualquier momento, estas dos fuerzas se equilibran entre sí, pero cuando uno aplica chakra al sello, la matriz del orden pierde su fuerza por la que la del caos se sale de control y explota, simple verda?- pregunto Naruto, solo pare ver como Ino y los pocos que quedaban aún en el aula le veian como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza en su hombro.

- Si, facil- fue la un tanto titubeante respuesta de Ino, y es que esta aún no salía de su asombro, cierto que nunca le presto a Naruto más atención de la que necesariamente se le tenía que dar, pero de eso, a ver de que èl no era exactamente como se lo había pintado en la cabeza era otra cosa, y es que ahora que lo vehía mejor no estaba para nada mal,mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza en su pose favorita, Naruto traía un pantalón tipo blujin negro con algunos bolsillos a lo largo, suficientes para poner algunos pergaminos, una camisa blanca con el sello de Konoha en el centro y una chaqueta negra con naranja o naranja con negra, todo dependía de como la vieras, y esque aunque la chaqueta en si era negra, tenia unas lineas que atravezaban horizontalmnte a lo largo del pecho de color naranja, junto a unas hombreras naranja tambien que se alargaban hasta llegar a su antebrazo para luego divirse en pequeñas lineas naranjas que llegaban hasta su muñeca. la misma chaqueta devido a que estaba abierta se le podían apreciar unos volsillos internos y por detras estaba un no tan pequeño simbolo en naranja tambien que se parecía a un remolino, su sello familiar penso Ino. Claro que era un poco bajo tambien en estatura pero eso lo conpensaba con esos ojos azul cielo y esa sonrisa, eso sin contar que a pesar de la chaqueta que llebaba se podría apreciar que no estaba para nada fuera de forma.

-Uzumaki Naruto, es tu turno- el sonido de la voz del profesor saco a Ino de sus pensamientos.- Ya voy- dijo Naruto con tono alegre- nos vemos luego Ino-san- Ella solo pudo asentir y murmurar un buena suerte con voz baja.

Dentro de la sala de examinaciones Iruka y Misuki le esperaban sentados detrás de un escritorio, el cual tenía las bandas para los nuevos ninjas si es que pasaban el examen.

-Bien Naruto- empeso Iruka- el examen es simple, solo tienes que demostrar que puedes realizar los tres ninjitsus basicos. Empesemos con el henge.

A esta orden Naruto se concentro- Henge- dijo al cavo de unos segundos, una nuve de hume aparecio y luego la figura del tercer hokage sin ninguna falla- Bien Naruto- prosiguió Misuki- Ahora usa un kawarini- Naruto asintió y luego de unos segundos se había reeplasado con una silla que estaba en una esquina del aula.-Exelente- dijo Iruka esta vez- ahora solo te falta realizar un minimo de tres bunshins y seras un nuevo ninja para la aldea-. Ante esto Naruto se dijo para si mismo- bien Naruto este es el momento de la verdad, veamos si mi bunshi vale o no vale-- He, disculpe Iruka sensei, pero ¿Cualquier tipo de bunshin vale?- Iruka solo parpadeo un par de veces- Pues bueno, si, eso creo, pero tienen que ser minimó tres- Naruto solo podía dar un salto de victoria en su mente- Bien pues aquí voy- Y de la nada saco un pergamino, lo abrió y en èl se podía apreciar una especie de dibujo para los ignorantes o un sello muy simple para los estudiados, lo abrió, consentro un poco de chakra, y a voz de Fuin-Bunshi, dejo caeer el pergamino. Casi al instante tres formas de naruto surgieron del pergamino y los cuatro, Naruto y sus tres clones, preguntaron- ¿Esí esta bien Iruka-sensei, Misuki-sensei?- Aunque Iruka tenía una cara de asombro, por debajo se podía apreciar que estaba sonriendo, y es que el no esperaba que lo pudiera hacer, el sabía bien que la tecnica del bunshi era la tecnica que Naruto no podía hacer, pero cuando hizo esa variación con solo un pergamino, se sintió orgulloso, pero no todos coincidian con eso- Naruto- Empezó Misuki- es cierto que hiciste los tres clones reglamentarios pero creo que Iruka coincidirà conmigo en que no te podemos dejar graduar con ese tipo de clones- Decir que Iruka estaba líbido era poco y más aún en comparación con la cara que puso Naruto- Que quieres decir Misuki, Naruto hizo los tres clones- Misuki solo miró al frente y prosiguió- Y dime Iruka como sabemos que ese pergamino no se lo dió algún ninja, eso se puede considerar como tranpa, no lo crees asi Iruka?- Ante esto Iruka se puso serio, Misuki estaba en lo cierto, si un ninja cualquiere que este fuera le había dado ese pergamino a naruto, estonces sería trampa- Si es eso lo que les preocuapa- Dijo Naruto en una más relajada voz- Yo puedo hacer un mismo pergamino aquí y ahora-Misuki lo vió serio pero añadió- Naruto es facil copiar algo que ya has visto, no sería justo,- Pero creo que hay una solucion- Interrumpió Iruka- Si pudes hacer otro pergamino con un sello distinto, se reconocera que eres adepto para el fuinjutsu.- Misuki no dijo nada, pero por dentro maldecía a Iruka y a toda su familia hasta quizas el sexto de parentesco. Naruto solo asintió, de uno de los volcillos internos de la chaqueta saco un pergamino en blanco, junto con tinta y una pequeña brocha, habrió el pergamino para demostrar que estaba vacio, lo lanzó al aire y antes de que este cayera al zuelo, Naruto había escrito una nueva formula, guardando la brocha y la tinta, y dicho con una voz llena de confidencia- Fuin-henge-, mientras concentraba un poco de chakra en el pergamino, al instante Naruto se convirtió en Iruka.- Vaya, vaya, eso si es interesante- dijo Iruka(el original)- bien creo que eso comprueba todo, no es así Misuki sensei?- dijo Naruto en tono burlon. Misuki no tuvo más remedio que permanecer callado- Bien Naruto felicidades, recoje tu banda y regresa al cabo de tres días para la asignación de equipos- dijo Iruka en tono jovial. Arigato Iruka-sensei Misuki-sensei- dijo Naruto antes de salir del aula de clases con la banda puesta orgullosamente en su frente.

Afuera solo quedaba Yamanaka Ino, que parecía más nerviosa que antes, y cuando vió salir a Naruto con la banda en la frente se relajo un poco, -Si él puedo, yo puedo- se dijo Ino mentalmente.- Yamanaka Ino, tu turno- Voy Iruka sensei- dijo Ino, pero antes de entrar escucho que Naruto le decía- Buena suerte Ino-san. En su ya pose característica, Ino solo sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Al salir Naruto al patio vio a la cantidad de padres que felicitaban o consolaban a sus hijos según el caso y esto le hizo ponerse un poco incómodo, siguiendo su rutina se sentó en el columpio escolar, sacó el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo y se olvidó de los demás casi al instante, y es que Naruto estaba pensando en algo mejor, el se decía que si podía disminuir el tiempo que se demoraba en sacar el pergamino y escribir el sello sería grandioso, pero no tenía idea de como, fue cuando escucho un ladrido y al alsar la cabeza vió a su compañero de clases Kiba Inusuka que era felicitado por dos mujeres las cuales traian con sigo a unos no tan amigables perros a simple vista a su lado, pero eso no era lo que le llamó la antención a Naruto, no, lo que le llamó la atención fueron esas marcas en la cara de Kiba, -tatuajes-, se dijo Naruto, como diablos no se me ocurrió en eso antes, si me tatuo los sellos, lo unico que tendría que hacer es concentrar un poco de chakra en dicho sello y voala, jutsu instantaneo, sin necesidad de sellos de manos.- Ante esta pespectiva, Naruto dió una gran sonrisa y cogió camino a su departamento, claro sin antes olvidar su pit stop, en Ichiriaku para celebrar su graduación.

Al llegar esa misma tarde, quiero decir noche a su departamento, comensó a trabajar en esos tatujes, sabía que tenía que simplificarlos un poco para que no ocuparan mucho espacio y además tenía que pedirselos a alguien que se los hiciera, hecho que conyebaba a otro problema, ¿En quién confiar para que se los haga?. -Bueno- se dijo naruto, -crusaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento, por ahora lo importante es ver como diablos simplifico esta matriz del sello.- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un golpe en su puerta le anunció de una visita. Naruto se puso serio en un instante, nadie le visitaba y mucho menos a esta hora, así que tomando uno kunai de la repisa y luego de estar seguro de haber guardado todas sus notas sobre fuinsutsu, prosiguó a abrir la puerta, cual fué su sorpresa al ver que al otro lado estaba parado el mismisimo hokage con una sonrija y dos paquetes debajo del brazo.

-Felicidades Naruto, eres ahora un ninja de la aldea, toma- dijo acercando los paquetes a un sorprendido naruto- estos son regalos de graduacion, que biendo como te desembolviste en la pruebe seran más que ayuda para tu futuro-.-Arigado hakage-jiji- dijo Naruto- bien Naruto espero mucho de ti, recuerda que mañana tienes que pasar por la torre para la foto de rigor y en tres días para la academia, para la asignación de equipos-. Y con eso el viejo hokage se despidió y se fué para donde quiera que se iba a estas horas. Naruto no pudo esperar más y con un rapido movimiento abrió ambos paquetes. El primero contenía un libro sobre fuinjutsu más avanzado de los que había leído hasta ahora, libro sobre sellos de proteccion y más avansados de combate, contratos e invocaciones que dependían de un poco de sangre del usuario. El otro paquete tenía un pergamino un tanto grande, y al abrirlo vio que se trataba de una tecnica, pero no cualquier tecnica, contenía las instruciones para aprender el Kage bunshi (Clones de sombra). Naruto se comensó a reir como loco, no solo el hokage le daba un libro nuevo de fuinjutsu sino que además le proporsionaba la manera perfecta para realizar esos tatuajes que tanto quiere, Naruto esa noche no durmió pero tampoco se dió cuenta del alboroto que se abía formado afuera, devido a que estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, un mundo donde matrices, teorias y hasta un poco de números eran los protagonistas principales.

Esa misma noche y luego de un incidente con un profesor que no vale la pena relatar, los candidatos para futuros jounin-senseis se ponían a discutir sobre los equipos que conformarían.

-Bien- espesó el hogage- alguna idea de como debemos realizar los equipos-. -Yo creo que el trio Ino Yamanaka, Nara shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi tienen que ser un equipo no solo por tradición sino por lo bien que se complementan sus tècnicas- dijo Asuma Sarotobi, hijo del actual ese caso tu te haras cargo de ese equipo ya que fué tu idea- Asuma solo asintió.-Respecto a los otros-. Hokague sama- intervino Kurenai Yuhi- Si me permite, siguiendo el ejemplo de asuma, me gustaría que me confiara la enseñanda de Kiba inusuka, Hinata Hiuga y Shino Aburame, sus tecnicas familiares vendrían bien para un equipo de bùsqueda y dado que yo soy una ilusionista especialista nuestras tecnicas resultarian muy útiles.- Sarutobi asintió- bien Kurenai, entiendo tu punto y te apoyo en la decición. Sobre los demás.- Así siguió la conversación hasta que llegaron a los dos que más problemas tenian en esto de estar en un equipo ya sea por buenas o malas razones.- Bien creo que todos estamos de acuerdo- empeso Sarutobi- que siento Sasuke Uchiga el último de su clan leal a Konoha y siendo el mismo poseidor en teoría del Sharingan, este tiene que ser entrenado por alguien que le pueda ayudar con dicha tecnica.- Todos los ojos se fueron a Kakashi Hatake, unico poseidor del sharingan, aunque sea en un solo ojo y aunque no sea originalmente suyo. Kakashi por su parte no tomo la más mìnima atención pero sin embargo añadió- Ya que quieren que los senseis tengan algo en comun con sus aprendices entonces me gustaría tambien que Naruto Usumaki este en mi equipo- Muchos de los ahí presentes lanzaron miradas de reproche, es verdad que la mayoría despreciaba a Naruto y los demás simplemente lo ignoraban, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era poner a Sasuke Uchiha un casi principe con un don nadie y odiado por todos o por la mayoría llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Pero antes de que se alzaran las voces de protesta kakashi añadió.- Veo por los informes sobre sus clases y examen final, que Uzumaki puede convertirse en nuestro proximo fuin-master (Maestro en el arte de sello) y dado que yo soy adepto a esa rama no me parece que deba haber algun problema.- Los demás ante esto no podían refutar.- Y sobre el tercer miembro kakashi. pregunto el hokage-. Sobre eso creo que Sakura Haruno sería bien, según sus notas y los informes tiene excelente control de chakra, además que parece tener una inclinación al genjutsu. dado que Sasuke Uchiha es del tipo de ataque y Uzumaki Naruto requiere de algunos segundos para escribir sus sellos, ella sería la perfecta compañera como protección y soporte para los dos.-finalizó kakashi, deciendo todo esto sin alzar sus hojos de un libro color rosado que llebaba leyendo desde Dios sabe cuando. Acabado este impase y siendo los demas candidatos alumnos normales, la reunión continuó y acabó sin ningun contratiempo.

-Kakashi, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo-dijo Sarutobi cuando ya todos estaban de salida, kakashi asintio.- Por que ese repentino interes por Naruto-. -Bueno hokage-sama, creo que tengo una deuda con él como la tengo con Sasuke, además lo que dije es cierto, de todos los jounis presentes, soy el ùnico con conocimiento avanzado de fuinjutsu, es verdad que no tan avansado como usted o Jiraija-sama, pero lo suficiente para enseñarle cosas nuevas.- Sarutobi solo rió por lo bajo.- Espero que no seas tu el que termine recibiendo lecciones kakashi-. Kakashi alzó los ojos del libro- ¿Disculpe hokage sama? ¿a que se refiere?- Sarutobi simplemente le matuvo la mirada-. Sabías que naruto según los libros que le he dado y biendo los reportes que Iruka dejó sobre su último examen, Naruto esta casí a tu mismo nivel, y justamente esta noche le di el tercer tomo de los libros escritos por mi alumno, además de otra tecnica que si Naruto la sabe utilizar bien no solo le será de ayuda en combate sino que tambien acelerará su proceso de aprendisaje de fuinjutsu un 100% o quizas más.- Kakashi ahora sí que dejo el libro de un lado- hokage -sama, me quiere decir que un niño de la edad de Naruto ya tiene tanto conocimiento sobre fuinjutsu?- Sarutobi solo asintió. Kakashi solo pudo murmurar algo por lo bajo mientras salía de la oficina.

Espera kakashi- alegó Sarutobi-. hay otra cosa que quería comentarte.- kakasho dió media vuelta.- Es posible que Naruto se de cuenta del siginificado de su sello en lo futuro y me gustaría que estes ahí en ese momento, no me gustaría tener una situación complicada entre mis manos.- -Pero hokage-sama, si Naruto tiene ese conocimento en fuinjutsu, ¡no creé que ya se ahiga dado cuenta?-Sarutobi solo suspiro- Es verdad que eso es posible, pero tambien tienes que entender que el sello solo se manifiesta cuando moldea chakra, y aunque Naruto ya tenga conocimiento sobre sellos de encarcelamiento de bijus(mountros hechos de chakra) aún no se haya dado cuenta que el mismo tenga uno encima- Kakashi solo asintio pero añadio- ¿Es ese pensamiento una realidad o un deseo?- Sarutobi se sento con aire desganado en su silla- Desearía que sea una relidad kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**cap3**

Naruto se desperezò de donde estaba sentado, anoche se había quedado despierto leyendo su nuevo libro y junto con el escribiendo notas y demás sobre algunos proyectos que quería realizar con esta nueva información, pero aunque se sentía un poco cansado, nadie le podría aurrinar el día, anoche no solo consiguó la información necesaria para simplificar las matrices sino que además consiguió una tecnica que era por demás de mucha ayuda, el kage bunshi resultó ser la tecnica perfecta para él, no solo le permitía realizar las cosas mas rapido, sino que además le permitía experimentar con sellos relatibamente peligrosos y le proporsionaba de exelentes sujetos de pruebas para dichos sellos, y es que tener un clon solido que cuando se dispersa te manda la informacion y experiencia que gana es más que sacarse la lotería según el.

Con aire despreocupado, hizo su rutina diaria y prosiguió a la torre para la foto, al llegar se encontró con algunos de los recien graduados haciendo fila, y justo delante de donde estaba, se encontraba Sakura Haruno, su musa, como la llamaba en en su mente debido aun incidente hace algunos años. Sakura se dió cuenta que alguien estaba detrás, y al regresar a ver no pudo retener un pequeño sonrojo, y es que no era por que consideraba a Naruto lindo ni un principe, aunque su yo interior opinaba lo contrario, lo que la hizo sonrojar fue el hecho de que cuando le vió a los ojos por un segundo creyó ver lo que el estaba pensado y aunque no lo quería aceptar ese beso que compartieron ya sea por accidente o no, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, bueno tienen que entender que fué su primer beso y no fué para nada romantico, pero dejando a un lado eso tambien estaba esa conversación que tubo con

Ino ayer en la tarde.

flash back

Sakura estaba junto a su madre, quien le felicitaba, esperando a que dieran las últimas indicaciones del día, cuando salió Naruto, vió que traía puesta la banda pero no le dió mucha importancia, es decir, Naruto a pesar de todo no era un mal chico un poco reservado y con una obseción en esos libros sobre sellos, si ella si sabía un poco sobre el y es que como no saberlo cuando el fue su primer beso, despues de ese incidente siempre le veía de reojo por si acaso se quisiera pasar de listo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ellos tenían algo o incluso que se habían besado, eso arruinaría sus oportinidades con Sasuke-kun, pero viendo que no decía nada y que al parecer el incidente ni le va ni le venía, no sabía como sentirse, es decir se besaron, debería el sentirse orgulloso de ellos, pero no, Ese Naruto Usumaki no mostraba ningún cambio, es que acaso ella no era buena para él?, ¿quién se creía que era?, Sakura se sentía realmente confundida pero al pasar los días y viendo que nada cambiaba decidió olvidar ese incidente, no valia la pena, pensando en eso no se dió cuenta que aún le estaba mirando, y fue justo en esa forma que escucho la voz de Ino alado suyo.-Asi que la frentuda tiene interes en el chico rubio, no?- Sakura salió de sus pensamientos- ¿Pero que cosas dices Ino-cerda?¿no bromees con eso?- Ino por su parte miraba a Naruto de forma un tanto estraña a los ojos de Sakura- Bueno tengo que admitir que apesar de lo bajo que es no esta para nada mal, tiene una linda sonrisa a demas parece todo un profesor universitario cuando se pone a dar lecciones de fuinjutsu, realmente me sorprendió su nivel de entendimiento en esa matería, estoy casi segura que ni tu ni siquiera Sasuke-kun saben más de sellos que él.- Ahora sí que Sakura estaba intrigada.¿A que te refieres Ino cerda no me digas que saliste tu la interesada en él- Ino no contesto- ¿Ino?- repitió Sakura- La verdad aún lo estoy debatiendo.- Sakura le regreso a ver con cara sorprendida-. Es verdad que no lo conosco, cielos, nisiquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra si no es por que mientras esperabamos el era el unico que no se mostraba ni siquiera un poco nervioso y eso me enervó, pero al hacerlo, no se, fue como si me dieran un bofetada para despertarme, Naruto no es como lo pintan, en un tanto intrigante, sabemos que no es bueno en taijutsu, bueno nadie es tan bueno como Sasuke-kun, y que es pecimo en gensutsu, pero tambien sabemos que es un genio en el henge, tu misma lo dijiste alguna vez.-

-Bueno si, es verdad que dije eso, pero tambien es malo para un bunshi, era el unico que no lo podía hacer- intervino sakura.

-A eso mismo voy frentuda- interrumpió Ino- el examen consitia en los tres ninjutsus basicos. Como era posible que no estubiera nervioso cuando el no podía hacer un simple bunshi.-Sakura le regresó a ver.- ¿a que viene todo esto?

Lo que pasa- contesto Ino- es que Naruto se estaba demorando demasiado en su examen y siendo yo la última en la clase estaba que ya no podía con los nervios haci que decidi dar una pequeña miradita- Sakura le miro con cara de reproche- Ino-cerda, te das cuenta que si se daban cuenta te podrian haber suspendido o peor negarte la graduacion.-

-No seas tan aticuada frentuda, eso no biene al caso, lo que biene al caso es lo que vi.- Ino le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Naruto- ¿No te gustaría saber lo que vi frentuda?- Sakura se hizo la desentendida, pero por dentro se moría de ganas por saber, pasado unos segundos 2 en realidad finalemte sedio.- Bien Ino-cerda tu ganas ¿que viste?

-Bueno, lo que vi confirma lo que te dije antes, Naruto es un genio en eso de los sellos, en vez de realizar un bunshi normal, saco un pergamino lo habrio y dijo algo, no se creo que fuin-bunshi o algo por el estilo. pero eso no fue todo Misuki-sensei no estaba conforme hasí que a Naruto le toco hacer otra tecnica utilizando solo sellos, y baya que me sorprendió, en un par de segundos saco pergamino, tinta y brocha y en otros tantos escribio algo en èl y realizo la tecnica de tranformacion sin concentrar su chakra como es debido ni los sellos de las manos necesarios. Te digo que fue algo digno de ver, y no solo por lo rápido que lo hizo sino por la seriedad en como lo hizo, era casi como ver a un verdadero shinobi en acción, me dejó atonica que con las justas me dió tiempo para regresar a mi puesto y no ser vista.

Ahora si que Sakura estaba interesada, ella ya sabía que Naruto tendría que saber algo de sellos por la cantidad de libros sobre ese tema que siempre leía, pero ser capaz de realizar tecnicas ninja solo con eso, vaya que realmente Naruto era más interesante de lo que parecía. Justo en eso momento Naruto alzó la vista y miro al frente, pero no a ellas sino a un grupo de perros que se reunian a lado de unos de sus compañeros de clases, Kiba, y en ese instante Sakura tubo una revelación, Naruto tenía una más que hermosa mirada, y es que la forma en como sus ojos se iluminaban como si ubiera alcansado el nirvana y esa sonrija le hacian parecer el hombre perfecto, bueno niño perfecto.

Fin Fash Back

Si, era por esa conversación que ahora se sonrojaba y se sentía un poco nerviosa a su lado, la verdad es que tambien ella estaba confundida, no se supone que estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun.

Por su parte Naruto solo le lanzaba miradas de reojo, sabía que algo le pasaba, estaba nerviosa, sería acaso que tendría miedo de como saldría en la foto, el ya había leído en algun libro que a las mujeres le gusta salir bien en fotos, sería acaso ese el problema.

Siguiente- dijo el fotografo, y a esta orden Sakura empeso su camino. Naruto debatiendo si era prudente o no le dijo antes que entrara.- No te preocupes Sakura-san estoy seguro que saldras muy linda en la foto,-, y le sonrió. Decir que Sakura se había enrojesido era poco, si podias diferenciar su cara de su pelo era por que este era rosado y no rojo, y es que aunque de pequeña su madre siempre le decía cosas lindas e incluso Ino cuando aún eran amigas, era la primera vez que un chico le decía algo sí, y, o coincidencia justamente era Naruto el chico que le tenía confundida y que ademas ya anteriormente le había besado. ella solo pudo decir un torpe gracias y entro a la foto.

Bien, ahora si que Naruto estaba confundido, acaso ella se ruboriso por eso, o sería acaso algún tipo de alergia, decidió no darle vuelta al asunto y mientras esperaba se puso a leer otra vez el libro, y es que en la mente de Naruto más importante eran los sellos que lo que pueda estar pensado alguna chica, incluso si esa chica fuera su musa, al fin y al cabo las musas son solo para inspiracion y para nada más. Mientras esperaba ya tenía más de una idea en lo que haría despues, Naruto siempre tenía cuidado cuando dejaba su departamento temiendo de que alguien entrara y se robara sus cosas, cierto que esto no sucedía pero igual no quería arriesgarse, con eso de que algunos aldeanos le odian y todo eso, y con este libro venían unas buenas ideas en sellos para potección, como barreras y escudos, incluso uno que otro que prevenian que alguien que no fuera el indicado habra algun documento clasificado. Naruto estaba dandole vueltas en ver como lo aplicaría para su pequeño departamento, solo tenía que esperar. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamiento de nuevo que no vió cuando Sakura salia y solo la fuerte voz del encargado le sacó de sus cabilaciones. -He dicho que siguiente- Naruto dio un pequeño salto pero asintió.

Despues de la foto decidió que era bueno darle las gracias al viejo hokage por los regalos, y con esa intención subió a la oficina.

sarutobi estaba como siempre detrás de una pila de documentos y fumando su ya caracterìstica pipa.- Oh naruto, Que sorpresa, a que se debe tu vista-Naruto solo sonrió- Arigato jiji, los regalos de anoche fueron de mucha ayuda, ya tengo más de una idea de como aplicarlo y creeme que será super.- Sarutobi tambien se rió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algun comentario la puerta se habrió y un niño con una excesivamente larga bufanda apareció.- Ahora si viejo, te derrotare y obtendré el titulo de hokage- pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos sus pies se enredaron con la bufanda y cayó de cara al piso. A los presentes solo les pudo salir una gota en la cabeza- honorable nieto- vino la voz de alguien en la puerta- se encuentra bien?- El pequeño solo levanto la vista y cuando miró a Naruto descargo su frustación sobre él- Tu, tu fuiste el responsable, tu me hiciste caer-, Naruto solo alzò una seja- Te ordeno que te disculpes- Ahora si que Naruto no se aguantò, no solo este enano le venía a culpar de algo que no hizo, sino que además insolentemente le pedia que se disculpara por ese algo. Avanzo tres pasos y alzo al niño a la altura de sus ojos- ¿Quien te crees para lanzar falsas acusaciones a alguien y ademàs tener el descaro de ordenarme una disculpa.- acto seguido alzo el puño con intenciones claras de darle un buen coscorron al pequeño- No te atrevas a alsarle la mano tu, tu, despreciable- pero Ibuzo, el nombre del otro adulto presente se cayo al ver la mirada que le mandaba el hokague- El es el honorable nieto de hokage-sama así que dejalo en paz- Naruto miraba de Ibuzo al pequeño, pero cuando el enano hablo se concentro mas en él- Si, ya sabes quien soy, así que sueltame, ¿que acaso me ibas a pegar o algo?, yo soy el honorable nieto, no puedes hacerme nada.- Finalizo- Naruto por su parte solo respondió dandole un buen coscorron que por poco estampa la cara del niño al piso- Me inporta un bledo que seas el hijo del mismiso Rey de mundo, o el nieto del viejo hokague, tu comportamiento es una desonra para el.- Y sin decir más nada dio una pequeña reberencia a Sarutobi y salió.

Ya afuera. penso en aplacar un poco su rabía con un buen tazón de Ramén, bueno que sean tres, pero antes de llegar sintió que alguien le seguía y justo al doblar la esquina vio un par de manos que sobresalian de una tela que parecía simular la cerca de una casa, claro esta si esta no estubiera en sentido horizontal y la cerca es vertical.- Se puede saber para que me sigues- dijo Naruto. las pequeñas manos hicieron aún lado la tela- Aja, tal como esperaba de mi futuo jefe- Naruto alzó un ceja- ¿Jefe?- pregunto- Si jefe- Respondió el niño- - tu eres el primero que no se acobardò cuando supo quien era- Naruto solo se inclino un poco a su altura- Y ¿quien eres nuevamente?- el pequeño solo se señalo.- Soy konohamaru, el nieto del tercero y futuro hokage de la aldea y tu quien eres?- dijo esta vez señalando a Naruto- Naruto Usumaki- dijo simplemete.- Pero si quieres llegar a ser hogake, tendrás que vencerme a mi primero, ya que yo seré el proximo hokage.- Naruto aún no sabe por que dijo eso, sería talvez acaso por el fervor en como konohamaru lo decía o quizas era un sueño oculto de el, sea como sea la idea no le desagradaba y el estaba seguro que cuando era más pequeño soñaba ser hokage para que todo el mundo lo reconociera, aunque dejo ese sueño a un lado cuando se interezó en fuijutsu, pero ahora viendolo de diferente manera talvez era posible alcanzar ambos sueños.

Konohamaru lo miro con asombro, que quería decir ese chico Naruto con eso. Uzumaki viendo la pregunta en sus ojos agrego- Así que no pudeo ser tu jefe, que te pareces si somos mejor rivales, o pero te adbierto si quieres vencerme tendras que trabajar muy duro, porque no existe el camino facil para ser hokage y solo los que dan todo de si y nunca se rinden lo llegan a ser.

Konohamaru vio la sinceridad de esas palabras y sonrió- Pues preparate, porque voy a entrenar muy duro para poder derrotarte- dijo konohamaru, sintiendoce por primera vez reconocido por ser simplemete konohamaru y no el honorable nieto.- Nos vemos luego Naruto-nichan- agrego antes de irse. Por su parte Naruto se despidió y volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos.- Ser hogake- penso alzando la vista y viendo el monumento de los hogake. Sonriendo alzo su mano en un punó, puñó que señalo hasta la cara del cuarto hokage.- Ya veras, seré incluso mucho mejor que tú- y con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, siguió su camino hasta el puesto de Ramen.

Al llegar a casa se dispuso a poner en practica todo lo aprendido hasta ahora y formando unos clones se dispuso a trabajar, aunque no duro mucho ya que el cansancio fué mas fuerte y quedo dormino en el lugar que estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**cap4**

Amanecía en konoha y Naruto se desperesaba, en estos día de descanzo habia realizado más que un solo proyecto suyo, su departamento ahora era pràcticamente un bunquer contra ladrones, esos sellos de protecciòn que su ùltimo libro enseñaba eran mejores de lo que esperaba, incluso fue capaz de realizar su major proyecto, tatuar su cuerpo con los sellos de las tecnicas que más utilizaba, ahora Naruto contaba con 5 sellos tatuados en su cuerpo gracias a la ayuda de sus clones. Dos eran sellos de almacenamiento y estaban pintados en ambas palmas de su mano, en las que podía guardan hasta 20 shuriquen y 10 kunaís cada uno, uno en su hombro derecho, que era la tecnica del kawarini, devido a que era una tecnica facil el sello no era mayor a una moneda de un centavo de dolar, otro en su hombre izquierdo, este un poco más grande que el anterior, devido a que Naruto quería que sea tan perfecto como cuando lo hace con sellos de manos, y era para hacer un henge, pero su mayor logro hasta ahora en esto de los ellos era el que tenia tatuado en su espalda, era mucho más complicado que los anteriores y mucho más grande, practicamente iba de omoplato a omoplato, como alas de murcielago y tenia un ancho que iba desde la base del cuello hasta unos 5 centimetros más abajo del mismo, este sello era para el kage bunshi, y era el sello que más trabajo le costo hacer pero que es el que más utilizará en el futuro, solo recien anoche se lo tatuó y balla que dolió, pero que todo sea por ser un mejor ninja.

Se alisto para ir a clases no sin antes tomar su desayuno, un poco más valanciado esta vez, y esque desde hace algunos años, 2 para ser exactos leyo en un libro que el desayuno es la base para todas la cominas, un buen desayuno es esencial. por eso decidió mejorar su desayuno, asi, pensaba èl, podía darse el lujo de comer Ramén por almuerzo y merienda. Acabado el mismo tomo su chaqueta y siguó su camino a la academia. La chaqueta de Naruto no había cambiado para los ojos del aficionado, pero Naruto sabía que ahora era mucho mejor que antes, gracias a unos sellos, los cuales estaban entre las costuras de la chaqueta, esta era mucho más resintente que lo normal, no es que sea a prueba de balas ni eso, solo que, ahora era mucho más dificil que se rasgara por un shurinken o un kunai y era definitivamente una proteccion contra el fuego, ademas de ser impermeable, sus pantalones eran igual, aunque estos constaban con un juego de sellos adicionales, estos eran sellos de lamacenamiento, y esque aunque Naruto tenía ninjutsu tatuado en su cuerpo algunas de las tecnicas más potentes que aprendio con fuinjutsu requerían bastantes papel y tinta y tiempo, por lo que esas las tenía guardas ahí para cuando el momento lo necesitara, aunque claro llebaba en sus volsillos tinta y papel cuando necesitara hacer nuevos, no estaba de mas ser precavido.

Al llegar al aula de clases se sentò en un asiento cerca de la ventana y se dispuso a leer, aunque ya había terminado el libro habían algunas partes que todavía no entendía muy bien y habian otras que tenía que revisar nuevamente para unas tècnicas que tenía en mente. Paso el tiempo hasta que oyò una conmosión en la puerta, eran Ino y Sakura que se peleaban por entrar, la escena era familiar por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia, pero cuando sintió la sombra de ellas encima suyo se preocupo, y es que sin darse cuenta se había sentado justo al lado de Sasuke Uchiha el cual le miraba con ojos desconfiandos. -Buenos días Ino-san Sakura-san, dijo Naruto un tanto cohibido, y es que al ver las llamas que salian de los ojos de ambas supo que había infrinjido una de las reglas del propio kamisama. "Nunca de pongas entre un cazador y la presa", lease nunca te pongas entre un grupo de fanaticas lunáticas y su objeto de admiracion. Pero de la misma manera en que se asusto tubo otra revelación, esas dos daban un aura de fuego que era casi como un genjutsu y el era malo en esa matería pero, ¿Que tal si había una forma de hacer un sello contra iluciones?. ¿Talvez un sello de protección modificado, o un sello que contrarreste los efectos?. tan encimismado estaba en esos pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta cuando las dos cansadas de que el no se quitara del puesto donde estaba y biendo que estaba en su propio mundo lo alsaron en vilo y lo mandaron a volar, cabe resaltar que el golpe fue más que suficiente para darle otra idea sobre sus preguntas anteriores. Naruto encontró la solución ahora solo tenía que ver como aplicarlo y probar si realmente funcionaba.

Luego de todo este alboroto y que Iruka entrara al aula la asignación de equipo comenzo. No creo que sea necesario nombrar a todos los equipos, sino solo al más importante.

-Equipo 7- comenzó Iruka- Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto alzó la vista, así que era su turno-. Sakura Haruno- Ante esto Naruto se alegro, despues de todo Sakura era su musa, aun que nunca se lo hubiera dicho, además de que como todo adolecente saludable podia apreciar ya la belleza femenina y Sakura era una de las más bonitas, solo superada por Ino, pero hermosa al fin. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tuvo que taparse los oidos, el grito de alegría que pego Sakura fué más que suficiente para dejar sordo a alguien y más si estas sentado a su lado. Pero bueno estar en el mismo equipo que estos dos. Sakura era alguien que podía aguantar aunque este un poco loca a su parecer, pero Sasuke..... Tendría que darle el beneficio de la duda. No es que le desagrade, pero tampoco le caiha bien. Sabía que había algo entre ellos, algo, pero no sabía si ese algo era bueno o malo. En fin no había nada que hacer y cuando Iruka les pidió salir a comer para luego esperar a sus senseis, Naruto penso que era un buen momento como cualquiera para conocer a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hey le gustaría almorzar juntos, es decir, ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo no sería malo hacerlo- Sakura estaba a punto de aceptar si no es por el hecho que Sasuke respondiera primero- No tengo por que almorzar con tigo- Y sin más salió de la clase. Sakura estaba dividida, por un lado era un buen momento de conocer un poco más a Naruto y por fin salir de dudas pero por otro ella quería almorzar con Sasuke y sabía que el mejor momento para pedirselo era ahora.- Gomen Naruto-san, pero que sea para otra ocasión dijo Sakura saliendo detrás de Sasuke.-

Bien- penso Naruto- Eso pudo salir mejor- y Levantando los hombros se dispuso encontrar un lugar donde comer. Se sento en un banco en el patio y se dispuso a preparar su almuerzo cuando vió a Sakura que pasaba con cara deprimida a su lado. Naruto no queriendo ser metido pero con igual preocupación le pregunto- ¿Hey Sakura-san te encuentras bien?- Sakura solo alzó la cabeza, y fue toda la confirmación que Naruto quería, Sakura estaba trizte, no al punto de echar lagrimas pero trizte.- Te molestaría contarme que te tiene trizte- Sakura solo le miró, y es que era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras, aunque claro el era el unico que hablaba hasta este momento, viendo que Sasuke le había rechazado (otra vez), penso que no sería mala idea desentrañar el misterio de Naruto Uzumaki- Que te parece si mejor comemos junto para conocernos como querías antes- dijo Sakura esta vez. Naruto solo se hizo un poco más al lado para darle suficiente espacio a Sakura para que se siente, la cual eso hizo.

El ambiente era un poco tenzo y es que era la primera vez que los dos estaban en una situación así y por la mente de ambos paso el mismo pensamiento, sería que el otro esta pensando sobre ese beso accidental que compartieron hace tiempo?.

Y que vas a comer- Pregunto Naruto, rompiendo el silencio. Sakura solo levando un paquete envuelto. -El almuerzo que hizo mamà, nada en especial y tú.?- Naruto solo se rasco detras de la cabeza y contesto- Ramén instantaneo.

-¿Ramen?, pregunto ella

-si Ramen- y sin mas saco un pergemino, lo habrió y de el salio una taza de Ramén instantaneo y un termo con agua caliente y se dispuso a preparalo. En todo este momento Sakura no dejaba de verlo, Ella sabía gracias a Ino que a Naruto le gustaba los sellos, ella mismo le había visto leer esos libros, pero de ahí a que utilizara sellos como cosa cotidiana era otra cosa. Vaya que Naruto era interesante.

-Ahora biene la parte que más odio, los tres minuto que debo de esperar hasta que este listo-, dijo Naruto mientra volvia ha sellar el termo.

-Te debe gustar mucho el Ramen para que hagas ese tipo de comentario- dijo Sakura mientra ella misma desenbolbia su almuerzo.

Naruto solo se arrimo al respaldar de la silla y dijo con tono de sabio- El Ramen es la comida de los dioses, es más yo considero al ramén como mi ambrosía personal.

Sakura simple mente se rió, toda la tensión que hasta un rato había entre ellos se esfumò en un instante, ahora que lo pensaba, estar junto a Naruto era un tanto relajante, se vehía que era un poco maduro para su edad sin embargo aún concerbaba alma de niño.

-Y tu padres te permiten comer Ramen todos los día- Vaya forma de matar el ambiente. Naruto simplemente miro al cielo- No crea que les moleste Sakura-san, soy huerfano.- Sakuro dejo de reir en ese instante- Lo siento no sabía. Pero Naruto le interrumpió. No te preocupes, no me molesta, a sido así toda mi vida que en verdad no tengo problemas con eso.

Sakura se sentía mal así que penso en una manera de cambiar el tema.- Y dime Naruto-san ¿Desde cuanto te gusta esto del fuijutsu?-

El cambio en el semblante de Naruto fue instantaneo- Creo que me gusta desde que aprendí a leer, es realmente interasante, todas las teorias, los alegatos, las hipotesis, sabias que... -Tal como dijo Ino-, penso Sakura, mientra le escuchaba hablar,- se pone como profesor de Univeridad, pero ese brillo en sus hojos indica que realmente le gusta lo que hace, le embidio en eso, yo aún no se que clase de kunoichi quiero ser.-

-Por eso es más fàcil un sello ofensivo que uno defensivo siempre y cuando este sea realizado con aterioridad.- Finalizó Naruto su repertorio.

La conversación se derivó de ahí a temas paganos, cosas que no vale la pena escribir, hasta que dió la hora de regresar a clases.

En el aula, los nuevos grupos se iban con sus respectivos senseis, hasta que solo quedó el equipo siete. Naruto estaba en su silla como era costumbre con su libro de sellos pero esta vez tenía abierto otro en el que de vez en cuando apuntaba algo o revisaba lo que tenía antes escrito. Sasuke estaba un tanto al lado de èl, mirando la puerta cada cierto tiempo y gruñendo por lo bajo. Mientras Sakura se comía las uñas de las ansias y es que ya habian pasado 3 horas y su jounin sensei no aparecía. No pudiendo aguantar más el silencio se dispuso a preguntarle algo a Sasuke.

-Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees que nuestro nuevo sensei se retrazò por algo o es que no piensa venir?-

-Y yo que se- Fue la aburrida rspuesta de Sasuke.

Sakura solo bajo los ojos, mientras Naruto solo negaba para si mismo, y es que esto no era para nada anormal, Sakura intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke y este rechasandola con tan solo una frase o un jesto. Para ser cinseros Naruto no sabía que le vehía pero tampoco diría nada al respecto.

Sintiendo este desaire Sakura penso en mejor hablarle a Naruto, ya que al parecer se llebaron bien en el almuerzo.

-¿Que haces Naruto?- pregunto Sakura como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.-¿Piensas en hacer algun sello o algo por el estilo?.

Naruto le sonrió un poco- Estoy tratando de ver una forma de modificar un sello de tal manera que me ayude en mi problema con el genjutsu, ya sabes que soy malo para las ilusiones.

-Acaso quieres crear un sello que te permita hacer ilusiones ?- preguntó sakura interesada, no es que sea sus fuerte pero de la clase Sakura era la que más sabía sobre Genjutsu.

-A decir verdad, estaba pensando en un sello que haga tooodo lo contrario, es decir que me haga inmune o aunque sea mas dificil caer en una ilusion, o sino puedo un sello que me permita deshacer la ilusión.

-y ya tiene alguna idea de como hacerlo- Pregunto Sakura interesada.

-La verdad es que creo tenerla, mi musa personal me la dió y ahora estoy trabajano en ello.

¿Musa personal?- Pregunto Sakura aun más interesada que antes. y es que saber que Naruto tenía una musa personal le dejaba un sentimiento que no podía describir.

-Si, es algo complicado- Dijo Naruto en su su pose conocido mientras se rascaba detras de la cabeza.- Es mi musa personal pero no sabe que lo es.

Justo antes de que pudiera preguntar más al respecto la puerta del aula se habrió y un jounin que parecía haber salido de una zona de guerra con un mascara tapando su rostro en la parte baja un poco destrozada y su banda ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo apareció -Llegas tarde- grito Sakura a todo pulmon.

-Gomen, gomen, tuve un pequeño accidente en un departamento por lo que me costo mas trabajo de lo que parecía el venir.

Naruto por su parte solo se comenzo a reir, mientras el resto del equipo le miraban raro.

-Asi que fuiste tu-, dijo Naruto entre risas.- Eso le enseñarà, sensei a no intentar entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso alguno.- Finalizò embosando una sonrisa de orgullo, y es que hace unas hora atras sintió gracias a unos sellos especiales que alguien había intentado entrar a su departamento y biendo ahora los resultados estaba orgullosos de su trabajo. Por su parte Kakashi solo dijo.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes......es que en verdad los odio.

-Nos vemos en la azotea de la academia.- Y desaparecio en una nube de hubo, mientra Naruto solo se reía más.

Mientras Kakashi esperaba a que sus "posibles" nuevos alumnos llegaran al sitio ocordado se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido horas atràs.

Flash back

Kakashi estaba en la oficina del Hokage junto a unos otros jounis recogiendo los archivos de sus nuevos alumnos, mientras esperaban que sea la hora para ir a conoserlos. A la hora acordada la mayorìa de ellos se dirigian a la academia y cuando solo quedò Kakashi, Sarutobi preguntò- Acaso piensas hacerles esperar dos horas como de costumbre a tus nuevos alumnos o piensas rebajarlo solo a una hora.- Kakashi solo alzò los ojos del libro que como siempre leìa.- Eso depende de cuanto tiempo me tarde en ver el lugar donde viven- Sarutobi pensò un poco en que decirle al jounin, pero viendo que era mejor ponerle sobre aviso, no sea que se demore todo el dìa por no hacerlo decidiò hablar-. Si vas al departamento de Naruto te aconsajarìa que no trates de entrar. Kakashi solo diò una pequeña inclinacion a la par que desaparecìa de la por su parte solo suspirò, almenos ya habìa cumplino con advertirle.

Cuando Kakashi arribò al departamento de Naruto se preteguntò que querìa decir Sadaime con eso de no entrar, es que acaso a Naruto no le gustaba que la gente entre sin su permisò?, en todo caso el querìa ver en que condiciones vivìa por lo que se dispuso a entrar, al llegar a la puerta se diò cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, nada que un buen ninja no pueda superar, pero cuando intento forsar el cerrojo si diò cuenta que cometiò un grave error cuando sintiò una fuerte carga elèctrica crusar por su cuerpo, solo el hecho de que su chakra sea de naturaleza elèctrica evito que se desmaye ahì mismo, pero no saliò librado, parte de su mascara se habìa como chamuscado devido al alto voltaje, se dijo asì mismo que serìa mejor entrar por la ventana ya que al parecer la puerta estaba fuertemente protejida, al asomarse a la ventana se diò cuenta que el departamento no parecìa cosa del otro mundo, poca inmoviliaria y poco decorado, lo màs llamativo podìa ser un viejo calendario junto a la cama y un reloj un tanto viejo en la comoda, nada fuera de lo normal, penso entonces irse de ahì, pero contra toda corazonada penso en probar un poco màs las defensas del departamento, el incidente con la puerta lo tenìa un poco en alerta, sin embargo considerò el entrar como una especie de reto, asì de paso sabìa que tan bueno era Naruto con sus sellos de defensa, al intentar abrir la ventana no encontrò resistencia, pensò entonces en que talvez las defensas solo ahigan sido en la puerta, pero al intentar poner un pie en el piso, o mejor dicho cuando su pie tan solo rosaba este, una especie de fuersa lo paralizò en el sitiò a la par que sentìa como si un bufalo o un camiòn pasaba por en cima de èl antes de ser lansado con fuerza contra la calle, a los pocos minutos de procesar la informaciòn, el incrèdulo jounin se dispuso a comprobar que demonios habìa pasado, al llegar a la ventana del departamento, comprobò que esta se habìa cerrado por si sola, y al asomarse mejor pudo apreciar como todavìa una parte de algùn tipo de sello brillaba en todo el piso del departamento, sea lo que sea que Naruto alla hecho era la obra de un genio, sin envargo concluyò que habìa un punto devil, el sello solo estaba en el suelo, pero cualquier ninja respetable puede caminar incluso en el techo, con esa idea en mente, se dipuso nuevamente a intentar entrar, pero esta vez en vez de ir por el piso hirìa por el techo, pero nuevamente ni siquiera al rozar la pared lateral sintiò lo que sintò la primera vez antes de salir nuevamente volando hasta la calle, esta vez un poco màs preparado logro caer con un poco de gracia y decidiò regresar a ver el departamento, como la vez anterior, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero esta vez se diò cuenta que el sello que creyò solo estar en el suelo, en realidad brillaba en toda la superficie, ya sea lateral, vertical u horizontal del departamento, el jounin en ese instante decidiò no tentar màs a la suerte, al parecer Naruto sabìa lo que hacìa, auque el mismo no tenìa ni idea de que, ya su cuerpo por lo pronto demandaba descanso pero decidiò mejor acabar con su visita a la casa de los otros dos esta vez promedientoce mentalmente que no entrarìa a sus habitaciones sin el permiso correspondiente de sus dueños.

fin flash back.

La puerta de la azotea se abriò y los tres pospectos de genins aparecieron por ella, para luego continuar a sentarse en frente de las gradas donde estaba Kakashi.

-Bien- Empeso Kakashi- ya que por fin llegaron, por que no nos presentamos para conocernos mejor, ya saben decir su nombre, decir lo que les gusta y no les gusta y talvez tambien su sueño?- preguntò kakashi- disculpe sensei, pero aquì al ùnico que no conocemos es a usted, nos puede demostrar usted como hacerlo?- preguntò Sakura. Kakashi decidiò que bien el serìa el primero- Pues, mi nombre es Hatake kakashi, la verdad es que no tengo la intenciòn en decirles lo que me gusta o no me gusta y sobre respecto a mi sueño......bueno tengo muchos hobies- Los tres presentes pensaron lo mismo- _solo nos dijo su nombre_- Kakashi, pensando que ese habìa sido un buen ejemplo de presentaciòn y señalando a Sakura dijo- A ver tu, como dice el dicho, la damas primero.- Sakura se lebanto- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, lo que megusta es.... -dijo, regresando a ver a Sasuke- mi sueño es.....- dijo otra ves regresandolo a verlo otra vez. Kakashi un poco exasperado por esa actitud interrumpiò- ¿Y lo que no te gusta?- Sakura saliò de su pequeño mundo y se le quedò viendo,- ¿Decìa algo sensei?- .Kakashi solo suspiro y decidiò proseguir- a ver tu, el rubiecito. - Naruto no se labanto como lo hizo Sakura, y se dispuso a contestar- Me llamo Naruto Usumaki, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con los sellos y el Ramen, odio los tres minutos que tarda en cocinarse el Ramen y ùltimamente a los que intentan entrar en casa ajenas sin permiso y mi sueño... bueno a decir vedad son dos, primero quiero ser un experto en el arte del fuinjutsu y despuès ser hokage- Kakashi, Sasuke y sobre todo Sakura le regresaron a ver, y es que aunque ellos ya tenìa una idea de que Naruto querìa ser un experto en sellos, con eso de que se la pasa siempre leyendo esos libros, a los tres les tomo por sorpresa eso de que declarara de que quiera ser hokage, y es que era la primera vez que el decìa eso, Kakashi pensaba que era algo interesante, fuin-master y hokague, igual que el cuarto hokage, Sasuke solo le miraba de reojo y penso que era un tonto si creìa que el podia si quiera llegara a soñar en serlo, y Sakua por su parte no pudo màs que sentir un poco de admiraciòn ante esta declaraciòn, y es que ella no se esperaba que sus sueños sean tan grandes. Naruto por su parte estaba teniendo un duelo mental con si mismo, devatiendose si habìa sido una buena idea decir que parte de su sueño era tambien ser hokage- _pero bueno_-,penso al final- _lo hecho echo esta._

Te toca a ti pelinegro- interrumpio el pensamiento de todos kakashi.- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, hay pocas cosas que me agraden y bastantes que me desagraden y sobre mi sueño, yo no llo llamarìa asì, màs bien serìa una ambiciòn,- dijo con tono sombrìo. Ante esto todos lo miraron espectantes.- mi ambicion es matar a cierta persona y reconstruir mi clan- al finalizar los demàs se sumergieron otra vez en pensamiento, y es que al final de esa declaraciòn el ambiento se tenso de inmediato.

-Bueno- aliviò kakashi- Ya que nos hemos presentado, les dire lo que haremos mañana.- los tres genins le regresaron a ver- Mañana haremos un entrenamiento de supervivencia- Sakura fuè la primera en dar su opinion.- Pero sensei, ya hemos tenido muchos de esos entrenamientos, no creo que aprendamos nada nuevo de otro màs- Kakashi simplemente se riò por lo bajo- o, Pero este no es un entrenamiento normal, este es para ver si van a ser genins de verdad o no. Ante esto los tres se pusieron tensos- A que se refiere sensei- dijo esta vez Naruto- es que acaso la prueba que dimos en la academia no sirve para nada.- Todo lo contrario.- Adjeto Kakashi- La prueba en la academìa sirviò para saber si tienen o no el potencial para ser genins, la prueba que yo les haga es para saber si ese potencial se puede realmente utilizar o no en esta aldea, es decir, yo serè juez y jusgado para ver si seràn o no verdaderos ninjas- Los tres ahora prospectos de ninjas se pusieron mucho màs tensos, cada cual con su propio pensamiento. Kakashi prosigiò.- No por ser portador de malos augurios pero esta prueba tiene un indice de fracaso del 66%, y si no la pasan tendran que regresar a la academia por un año màs.- viendo que habìa conseguido el efecto deseado prosegiò.- mañana nos veremos en el campò de entrenamiento nùmero 15, a las 7 en punto-dijo antes de levantarse con intenciones de irse, pero añadiò antes- A se me olvidaba, les recomiendo que no tomen desayuno, no vaya a ser que devuelvan dicha comina a mitad de la prueba- y diciendo esta ultima sugerencia desapareciò.

Los tres que quedaron en la azotea se comensaron a ver unos a otros, una prueba con un 66% de fracaso era algo que considerar, luego de todos esos años de pruebas venìa un jounin a decirles que el serà el que verdaderamente decida si seràn o no ninjas, Sasuke se levanto y sin decir ni una palabra prosiguiò a irse, Sakura por su parte siguiò su ejmplo y le pregunto si lo podia acompañar, el cual como siempre la rechazo, y Naruto, bueno, el no se levanto de su sitio, en vez de eso se puso a pensar en lo que significaba lo que dijo su posible nuevo sensei, 66% de fracaso y otro año en la academia. Eso era algo que no querìa, y si sobre algo estaba segurò es que harìa lo que fuese nesesario para pasar, incluso si eso era pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, el solo pensamiento mandaba escalofrios a su espalda, pero si era nesesario lo harìa, por lo pronto decidio regresar a su departamento por un poco de material y es que de algo estaba seguro, como le dijo el Naruto de su libro favorito a uno de sus tantos adversarios. "Nunca pelees contra un fuinjista si este esta en su campo de batalla" y es que Naruto sabìa (El verdadero) si èl se adelantaba al campo 15 y lo convertìa en su campo de batalla sus provabilidades de ganar aumentaban, y con miles de planes en su mente Naruto prosiguiò a prepararse


	5. Chapter 5

**cap 5**

Devido a la advertencia de su posible sensei de que en la prueba de mañana tendrìan un porcentaje de fracaso del 66%, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar nada a la suerte, fuertemente armado, osea, con una buena provisòn de papel y tinta, Naruto se dirigiò al campo de entrenamiento numero 15. Estaba conciente que sea lo que sea que el jounin tenga planeado para mañana, talvez la forma màs facil de superarlo era atravez de trampas, ya sean de las activas o pasivas, activas serìan las que lanzan kunais o shurikens, o las que explotan al contacto o a una orden, las pasivas serìan en cambio las que atraparan a la victima dentro de un campo de fuerza, o las que inmovilisaran a su objetivo. Sea como sea debìa primero dar un reconocimiento del lugar y con esa intenciòn se dispuso a utilizar su mejor tecnica para este proposito.

-Kage bushi ninjutsu- dijo naruto, y sin que sea necesario ningùn tipo de sello y con tan solo concentrar un poco de chakra en el sello indicado, aparecieron delante de èl cuatro copias de si mismo y estas sin necesidad de una orden saltaron a diferentes puntos del campo.

-bueno- se dijo Naruto- ahora solo me queda comensar a hacer los sellos que necesite y esperar a que vengan con la informaciòn necesaria- y sacando papel en blanco se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Media hora despues y gracias a trasos presisos sobre el papel, Naruto ya contaba con las trampas necesarias, a su concideraciòn, para cualquier tipo de eventualidad. Aparecieron entoces sus copias, y cada uno de ellos tomò el sello que màs adecuado le parecìa para luego desaparecer por donde vinieron para colocarlos.

Mientras sus clones hacian su trabajo, Naruto se dispuso a realizar el sello màs complicado del dìa, un sello que apricionarìa a su victima en su sitio, asì que sacando màs papel, se dirigiò al parte central del campo.

El sello que planeaba a utilizar era una versiòn modificada de uno que ya tenìa funcionando en su departamento, su ùnica desventaja es que tenìa que ser realizado en piso plano, pero gracias a una modificaciòn especial, ahora era posible colocarlo en cualquier lugar espacioso, solo tenìa que realizar las cuatro partes fundamental de la matriz por separado y colocarlo en una disposiciòn cuadrateral.

Acabado de hacer las partes nesesarias, Naruto produjo del sello de su mano derecha cuatro kunais, a los cuales les emvolbiò por su agarradera el papel con el sello que antes habìa realizado, un papel para cada kunai para luego enterrarlos en la disposiciòn necesaria.

Ahora solo faltaba que sus clones regresaran para hacer un mapa del sitio de sus trampas, y es que estaba conciente, cualquier movimiento en falso e incluso sus compañeros de equipo podrìan salir lastimados, algo que èl no deseaba.

Sus clones llegaron un poco despues, cada uno con un semi mapa del lugar y la ubicaciòn de las trampas y habiendo cumplido sus trabajo, cada uno se disipò con una màs que sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto por su parte solo juntò los mapas y se dispuso a relizar uno màs completo, utilizando la informaciòn ya recibida por sus clones y ayudandose en los mapas que cada uno de ellos hizo.

Unas dos horas màs tarde Naruto tenìa a su dispocisiòn tres mapas del lugar, con la ubicaciòn de cada una de sus trampas (aunque claro, solo marcaba el lugar de la trampa no lo que la trampa en si hacìa), y con una sonriza de satisfacciòn en su cara dijo al viento- Bien, ahora si, mañana en la mañana estaremos peleando en mi territorio.- y con esto ùltimo dicho, se dirigiò a su casa a descanzar, sabìa que no era muy tarde todavìa, talvez al rededor de las seis, sin embargo el creìa que era mejor ir a su departamento, a comprobar el estado del mismo, con eso de que su querido posible sensei habìa intentado entrar esa misma mañana.

Al llegar a su departamento, no noto nada estraño, todo parecìa tal cual lo habìa dejado en la mañana, asi que hacercandose a la puerta puso su dedo pulgar en un punto especifico de esta para luego sentir un pequeño pinchaso en el dedo. Al cabo de dos segundos, la puerta brillo y unas lineas estrañas comenzaron a encogerse desde cada uno de los rincones de la puerta hasta el lugar donde tenìa puesto su dedo, para luego desaparecer con el sonido de un click.

Al sacar el dedo del lugar donde estaba antes, se podìa apreciar una especie de marca, similar a la de un cd de musica cualquiera, en cuyo centro se apreciaba una especie de aguja, y esque el sello que utilizò Naruto en su puerta, era uno que utilizaba un poco de sangre para activarse o desactivarse, ente mismo sello era el encargado de activar o desactivar toda la defensa del departamento, si un ninja o cualquier otra persona querìa entrar a su lugar de descanso, tendrìa que utilizar su sangre para hacerlo, era imposible para cualquier otro entrar, al menos que ese cualquiera sea un experto en sellos similar o superior a èl.

Entrando a su departamento Naruto se dispuso a cenar y a dormir, a pesar de todo se sentìa un poco cansado, no es facìl hacer sellos, y es que no te cansas fìsicamente, sino màs bien mentalmente, y es que cualquier fuin-master sabe que un error en cualquier trazo de matrìz para el sello resultarìa o en un fracaso total o en un accidente fatal. El arte del fuijutsu era una ciencia exacta, es verdad que uno podìa modificar un sello, pero dicha modificaciòn tenìa que ser la adecuada o de lo contraria practicamente te podrìa explotar en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertò y comenzò a alistarse, se acordò lo que dijo el jounin de no comer el desayudo, sin embargo penso que serìa prudente empacarlo en uno de sus sellos de almacenaniemto por si acaso.

-Como dice el dicho- Pensò Naruto- Màs vale prevenir que lamentar.

Al llegar al lugar indicado un poco antes de las 7 de la mañana, se encontrò con que ya Sasuke estaba en el lugar, preparado y listo para cualquier eventualidad.

-Que màs?- dijo como saludo Naruto. Sasuke por su parte dio como respuesta un sonido ininteligible que sono como "UMHH".

-_En lenguaje de Sasuke_-, pensaba Naruto,- _eso significa o un hola o un no me importa_-.

Al cavo de un minuto se viò aparecer a una somnolienta Sakura, tambien preparada y lista como Sasuke, es decir con una mochila multiproposito en la espalda.

-Buenos dìa Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura, al instante que toda muestra de cansancio desaparecìa de su rostro. Sasuke por su parte solo diò la misma respuesta, ese sonido ininteligible.

-Buenos dìas Naruto-Prosigiò ella.

-Buenas- dijo Naruto a modo de respuesta.

Sakura solo diò una media sonrisa, pero en eso se diò cuenta de algo, Naruto a diferencia de Sasuke o ella misma no traìa ningun tipo de provicion, es màs, nisiquiera traìa mochila o algo que se le paresca, y hasì se lo hizo notar.

-Oye, Naruto, por que no traes una mochila como nosotros para tus cosas, es que caso no escuchaste que es un entrenamiento de supervivencia, deberìa haber venido màs preparado.

Naruto por su parte solo se riò un poco ante la ocurrencia de su compañera de equipo.- Vamos Sakura, ya deverìas conocerme mejor, soy un proximo fui-master, yo soy en si mi propia mochila.- Y de un movimiento produjo un kunas de uno de sus sellos.

Sakura simplemente, le quedo biendo con una sonrisa medio chueca, mientras su Sakura interior solo se daba de cabezasos contra una pared imaginaria.-_Tonta Sakura_- decìa- _ayer te demostrò sus sellos de almacenamiento, como se te ocurre hacer ese comentario tan estùpido._

Sasuke por su parte se le quedo viendo fijamente, y es que no se le paso desapersivido de que Naruto pràcticamente habìa sacado un kunai de la nada, como tampoco el hecho de que habìa una mancha muy sospechosa en la palma de su mano que brillò un segundo antes de que apareciera dicho kunai.

-A por cierto- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio que habìa caido- Serà mejor que tomen esto y lo revisen bien.- decìa al tiempo que les extendìa a sus compañeros de equipo unos mini mapas- Ayer por la tarde, me di la tarea de poner unas cuantas trampas por el lugar, las cuales estan señaladas en este mapa.

-Ayer, pusiste trampas por todo el lugar?- pregunto Sakura un poco impresionada- Ahora veo que el màs preparado al parecer eres tu, pero...¿por que nos das esto mapas.?

-Bueno la verdad es que algunas de las trampas son un tanto peligrosas, no estoy diciendo que las ignoren y tampoco estoy insinuando de que no les doy permiso de usarlas a su favor, si quieren pueden hacerlo, solo les doy el mapa para que no haiga algùn accidente. Como ya les dije algunas de ellas son muy peligrosas.

-Eso pienso hacer.- dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias Naruto- Acotò Sakura.

Y asì se dispusieron a esperar a su sensei. Al cabo de dos horas el subscrito jounin no parecìa dar señales de venir y los estomagos de los tres genins estaban comensando a despertarse y a reclamar su comida matutina. Naruto se desesperò un poco por eso, ese jounin les dijo a las 7 en punto y siendo ya las 9 de la mañana y nada que se asomaba, ademàs de que ya tenìa hambre. Contra toda nociòn y biendo de que no esperarìa màs sin comer, naruto produjo de uno de sus bolsillos internos un pergamino. Sakura y Sasuke le regresaron a ver un poco curiosos, pero esa mirada de curiosidad se transformò en una mirada hambrienta al ver que lo que aparecìa del susodicho pergamino era una cesta de frutas, y es que Naruto se dijo- _Tal vez no sea bueno comer nada pesado, pero un poco de fruta no hace daño a nadie._

Sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros sobre èl se dipuso a ofrecerle un poco.- Hey, ya se que sensei dijo que no comieramos desayuno, pero viendo de que otra vez se esta tardano si razòn aparente, y siendo la fruta un alimento liviano, no creo que sea malo comer un poco de esto.

Sakura no se lo pensò dos veces, y alargando la mano se produjo una manzana verde, la cual desapareciò en segundos dentro de sus fauses, quiero decir dentro de su boca. Sasuke no sabìa que hacer, por un lado no querìa desovedecer a su posible sensei de buenas a primeras, pero por otro lado lo que dijo Naruto tienìa sentido, ademàs viendoles comer a esos dos.... al diablo con todo, las ganas fueron màs y tomo otra de las manzanas del cesto. Naruto estaba complacido, talvez este equipo se llevarìa mejor de lo que esperaba.

Al finalizar el cesto de fruta, y ya un poco aplacados de hambre, regresaron a su monotona espera y exactamente un poco antes de las 11 el jounin ciclope aparecìa en el campo de entrenamiento bajo una mirada de muerte por parte de los tres ya presentes.

-Yo,- Saludo el jounin, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar otra palabra fue interrumpido.- Llegas tarde- grito Sakura a todo pulmòn, cosa que produjo que sus dos compañeros se taparan los oidos, por su parte el jounin estaba como si nada.

-Gomen, gomen, pero la verdad es que estas muy equivocada Sakura, yo no lleguè tarde, ustedes llegaron muy pronto-. Ante esta declaraciòn los tres le miraròn como si hubiera dicho la estupides màs grande del mundo, ¿como que ellos habian llegado muy temprano?, eso no tenìa sentido.

-Pero sensei, usted dijo que teniamos que estar aqui a las 7 en punto- dijo Naruto un poco màs compuesto por lo anterior.

-En efecto-. Comenzò Kakashi. Les dije a las 7, aunque claro no les dije si era a las 7 para las 9, o las siete para las 11, como es ahora.-

Y asì era, los tres casi se caen de la impresiòn y es que ahora que el jounin decìa eso se dieron cuenta de que cuando el jounin apareciera eran exactamente 7 para las 11, osea, para los que no comprendan esta frase, faltaban 7 minutos para que sean las 11 en punto de la mañana.

-Bueno, dejando de lado este desentendimiento, comensaremos con la prueba.- Al instante Kakashi produjo 2 cascabeles de uno de sus porta kunais.

-El objetivo de esta prueba, es quitarme estos cascabeles, antes de que sean la una de la tarde- prosiguiò a la par que hacia aprecer una especie de reloj, el cual lo coloco encima de uno de los postes de estrenamiento cercanos, prosiguiendo a continuaciòn a activar la alarma.

-Pero sensei, solo tiene dos cascabeles, y nosotros somos tres- alegò Sakura.

Kakashi solo les miro. -Entoces creo que ya pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que esto significa para uno de ustedes.

Por la mente de los tres genins paso el mismo pensamiento, solo dos cascabeles y ellos tres, eso tenìa que decir que obligadamente uno de ellos no obtendrìa uno, pero que querìa decir sobre sacar sus propias concluciones. Naruto pensò que algo olìa mal, tenìa la corazonada de que habìa gato encerrado en todo esto, pero por su Ramen bendito que no tenìa ni idea de que era.

Sasuke tambien tenìa la impresiòn de que algo andama mal aquì, pero el era un vengador, y sea lo que sea no le importaba mucho, su objetivo eran esos cascabeles y èl hiba a conseguir uno, de eso estaba seguro.

Sakura por otra parte, se puso nerviosa, de los tres presentes para dar la prueba, ella estaba màs que segura de que ella serìa la que se quede sin el cascabel, en si Kakashi no dijo que le pasarìa al desaventurado que no obtenga dicho objeto, pero sin embargo ya se imaginaba cientos de torturas por la que quizas tenga que pasar por haber fracasado, a la par que pensaba que talvez el perdedor tendrìa que regresar por un año màs a la academia, maldita estadistica de 66% de fracaso.

-Para los que logren conseguir el cascabel, le espera este rico y nutritivo obento (caja de almuerzo) y para el que no lo logre, les espera.....- comenzò Kakashi otra vez misterioso- una cita con este poste y ver como como mi almuerzo enfrente de èl.- Finalizò Kakshi esperando el efecto, sin embargo se sorprendiò un poco de que no parecìan tan hambrientos como deverìan estarlo.

Los tres en verdad es que si pensaban en el obento, si tenìan hambre, las frutas son buenas para aplacar el hambre por un tiempo, y aunque tenìan hambre, gracias a dichas frutas aùn tenìan fuerzas para sobreponerse a esa idea de comer, Sasuke y Sakura agradecìan internamente a Naruto aunque claro, ninguno lo dirìa en voz alta.

-Bueno- dijo Kakashi, alejandose un poco de ellos- les darè un consejo, si quieren obtener un cascabel, serà mejor que vengas con la intenciòn de matarme o de lo contrario fracasaràn.

-Sensei, esta seguro que debemos hacer eso, es decir, no habra peligro- dijo una tanto preocupada Sakura.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que soy un jounin, y unos cuantos genins no son nada para mi.- Dijo Kakashi con voz aburrida.

Ahora si que los tres se habian enojado, ya de antemano decìa que ellos no eran nada, descartandolos cual si fueran mosca que molestan. Vaya que ahora si hirian por todas, intenciòn de matar y todo.

-Entoces, viendo que ya estan listos.- Comento Kakashi.- que la prueba empiese.

Al instante los tres saltaron a diferentes lugares del bosque a esconderce, la regla principal era esa, esconderse de su enemigo y atacarlo cuando este descuidado. ya los tres tenìan una idea de donde estaban las trampas, si algo bueno resulto del fiasco de la espera era que les diò tiempo para memorizar el mapa. ahora lo que faltaba era ver quien serìa el primero en aventurarse por un cascabel.

Kakashi mientras tanto, solo se concentro un poco para ubicarles. -_Bien_- pensò Kakashi- _al parecer los tres tienen buenas habilidades a la hora de esconderse._

Mientras pensaba eso vio que a lfrente suyo aparecìa Naruto con mirada desafiante, al mismo tiempo que le salìa una gota a Kakashi.- La regla numero uno de todo ninja es esconderse y esperar el momento indicado para atacar, es que acaso no pusiste atenciòn en la Academia. Si que eres un ninja estraño- dijo Kakashi con tono burlòn.

-Lo unico estraño aqui es tu cabello sensei- dijo Naruto un tanto confiado- quiero una batalla justa, aquì y ahora.

Kakashi por su parte lo miraba aburrido, sin embargo, se diò cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de que podìa ver a Nauto en frente de èl podìa sentir que habian tres presencias màs, una de las cuales se estaba moviendo hacia las otras dos, dejando por un rato este presentemiento se enfoco en el Naruto que estaba enfrente suyo, lentamente comenzò a bajar la mano hacìa su porta kunais, mientra que Naruto tragaba con un poco de dificultad al ver adonde se dirigìa la mano del jounin, sin embargo perdiò toda compostura al ver que en vez de sacar un kunai o un shuriken o algo que se le paresca, saco un libro color rosado, libro que el conocìa muy bien.

-Esto, Kakasi sensei, acaso es bueno que se ponga a leer en esta situaciòn, y en encima de todo leer porno-dijo Naruto un tanto desubicado al ver el libro.

-No te preocupes, continua con tu ataque- dijo Kakshi, abriendo el libro y poniendose a leer como si nada.

A Naruto la rabia lo consumiò, ahora si que se las verìa este.

Naruto comenzò a correr hacia el jounin con intenciones de darle un buen puñetaso, sin embargo al primer golpe, se diò cuenta de que estaba en dificulatdes, Kakashi bloqueo el golpe como si nada, hasi como los siguientes, e incluso esquivaba sus patadas, todo esto sin dejar de leer y lanzar una que otra ronriza de pevertido de vez en cuando.

Naruto se parò un momento en analizar la situaciòn, El sabìa que no era un experto en taijutsu, sin embrago, de eso a ser casi humillado por este sujeto era otra cosa, Naruto se diò cuenta que lo que dijo Kakashi anteriormente era verdad, ellos eran nada en comparaciòn a èl, serìa casi imposile vencerlo, màs aun llevarlo hasta una de sus trampas, ya que Kakashi solo tenìa que evitar que ellos consigan un cascabel, no el perseguirlos por el bosque, eso en si ya era una desventaja, la ùnica forma de producirse un cacabel era si podìa inmovilizarlo, pero para eso necesitaba que se parara unos cuantos metros màs atras de donde estaba cosa que no podìa hacerlo, ya que a pesar de todo el jaleo que armo Kakashi apenas si se moviò un milimetro de donde estaba parado.

Un poco frustado por la revelaciòn, atacò otra vez, sin embargo en esta ocasiòn el jounin simplemente desapareciòn del frente suyo.

-Primera regla del entrenamiento shinobi-, escucho a sus espaldas.- Taijutsu.- dijo Kakashi pero agregò- solo un tonto dejarìa que su oponente se escabulla bajo su propia vista, y formando el sello del tigre se dispuso a realizar algo.

En los arbusto Sasuke y Sakura obserban cada uno en su respectivo puesto lo que acontesìa, sin embargo Sakura al reconocer el sello, sello que era utilizado fundamentalemente para tecnicas Katon (tecnicas de fuego), le grito a Naruto.

-Cuidado Naruto, Kakashi sensei planea hacer una tecnica de fuego.

La advertencia desafortunadamente llegò muy tarde.

-Tecnica secreta de la aldea de Konoha. Sennen koroshi (mil años de dolor)- todo esto dijo kakashi mientras enfilaba los dedos indice y medio de ambas manos hasta la parte donde el sol no brilla de Naruto.

Naruto saliò disparado hacia el cielo, sin embargo a medio camino desaparecio en una nube de humo.- _Reemplazo_- pensaron todos los presentes, sin embargo kakashi al ver nada que podrìa señalar tal tecnica se puso un poco màs serio, la tercera presencia talvez era Naruto en si, sin embargo el peleo contra uno. _Kage bunshi_, vino la revelaciòn de Kakshi, una tècnica de rango jounin, sin embargo, este genin la podìa utilizar, que querìa significar todo esto.

En el bosque la sombra que decìa antes kakashi se detuvo de suvito- _maldiciòn_- penso-_ este es un tipo de recuerdo que no querìa experimentar. _- a la par que inconsientemente se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda que cambiaba de nombre pare ser ya otra cosa.

Sin embargo continuò su camino, gracias a los recuerdos de su clon se diò cuenta de lago: 1, era inposible para un genin derrotar a un jounin y 2, si querìa conseguir un cascabel tendrìa que pedir ayuda a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Primero se dirigiò donde Sasuke-

-Hey, Sasuke.- dijo Naruto al llegar,- Necesitamos hablar.

-Que crees que haces, daras a conocer mi posiciòn.- dijo Sasuke un tanto malumorado

-No seas tonto, no crees que si yo me di cuenta donde estabas Kakashi que es un jounin no se alla dado cuenta ya.

Sasuke por su parte no supo como responderle.

-Necesito tu ayuda y tambien la de Sakura, no se lo que opines pero para mi parecer si no trabajamos en equipo no podremos obtener ni siquiera un cascabel.- prosiguio Naruto.

-No necesito tu ayuda, yo solo puedo con esto, ademàs solo hay dos cascabeles, sin embargo tu tambien quieres la ayuda de Sakura, acaso estas loco.-Reprochò Sasuke.

-Es verdad en eso de los dos cascabales, pero no crees que algo anda mal, Kakashi lo màs que dijo es que sacaramos nuestras propias conclusiones de lo que pasarìa si no obteniamos un cascabel, y lo màs que dijo como castigo era el ser amarrados y no poder comer. Sea como sea tengo un plan, pero necesito de la ayuda de los dos, y en caso de que este equivocado yo sere su chivo espiatorio (Esto quiere decir que el cargarìa con el castigo).

Sasuke se lo penso, en verdad que el tambien creìa que algo estaba fuera de lugar, ademàs, Naruto decìa que el cargaria con el castigo, si se lo pensaba bien esto serìa màs facil con ayuda, sea como sea al final el tendrìa su cascabel.

-Esta bien tu ganas, cual es tu plan.- dijo por fin Sasuke.

-Vamos primero donde Sakura.- Y sin mas los dos se dirigieron donde ella.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabìa que hacer, si Naruto no era capas, mucho menos ella, el ùnico que creìa capas de ganarle a Kakashi era Sasuke, sin embrago no sabìa donde estaba èl, ella ya se estaba resignando a ofrecerle su ayuda, talvez asi, si Sasuke conseguìa un cascabel, èl este con la obligaciòn moral de deverle un favor, y talvez si las cosas salian bien, talvez hasta una cita. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera ir a buscarlo sintio como una mano se posaba en un hombre. estubo a punto de pegar un grito por la sorpresa pero antes de que algun sonido saliera de su boca una mano se puso sobre ella mientras que otra rodeaba su cintura para que no se mueva de su sitio.

-Shhhh, Sakura, no te asustes somos nosotros, te estabamos llamando pero parecias perdida en tu propio mundo- dijo la voz de Naruto.

Sakura por su parte se ruborizo, y es que en la posiciòn que estaban podia sentir todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo se relajo un poco y asintio con la cabeza.

-Que estan haciendo aqui los dos- dijo cuando Naruto por fin la liberò.

-Venimos a proponerte algo, ayudanos a conseguir los cascabeles.- dijo enseguida Naruto.

-Pero solo hay dos y nostros tres, uno de nosotros por defecto fallarà.- Insistiò Sakura.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo màs importante ahora es conseguir esos cascabeles a como de lugar.-Dijo esta vez Sasuke.

-Esta bien- dijo no tan convecida Sakura- tienen algùn plan.

Esta vez Naruto fue el que hablò, para esplicarles de que iba todo.- Si, veràn a unos cuantos metros màs atras de donde esta Kakashi a una trampa con un sello especial, este selllo inmovilizarà a cualquier persona que se pare dentro de su area de efecto. sin embargo, la ùnica forma de que Kakshi caiga en el es obligandolo a que valla para allà, y el no nos seguira, ese no es su objetivo, su objetivo solo es cuidar los cascabeles por lo que no se moverà de donde esta. El plan en si va asì, yo distraigo a Kakashi, mientras tanto Sakura, tu opoyas a Sasuke con algùn genjutsu para que èl se ponga en una buena posiciòn y tenga el tiempo nesesario para que el lance alguna de sus tecnicas, me importa muy poco como lo hagan , lo importante aquì es que deben hacer que kakashi se pare en el lugar adecuado, el resto se cae por su peso, una vez que Kakashi este invobilisado cojer los cascabeles es cosa de niños.

Los dos asintieron, el plan no parecìa complicado y si lo que decìa Naruto sobre ese sello inmovilisador era cierto, tomar los cascaveles realmente serìa cosa de niños, como se repartiràn dichos cascabeles serìa el verdadero problema. Sasuke no estaba preocupado por ello, Naruto le dijo que el tendrìa su cascavel y el estaba dispuesto a pelearse por el, Sakura por su parte era la preocupada en ese aspecto, ella no sabìa sobre el trato que habìan hecho esos dos, y aunque no querìa decirlo, estaba un poco preocupada que al final ella sea la que resultara sin el cascabel. Sin embargo de eso se encargarìan despues, primero lo primero.

Kakashi seguìa leyendo su libro, sin embargo se intereso un poco, ya hace un rato sintiò que las tres presencias se reunian en un solo punto- Talvez descubrieron el obejtivo de la prueba?- se pregunto- sea como sea, parece que estos tres tienen potencial.

Luego de unos minutos, las tres presencias se dispersaban del lugar, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo a preguntarse el porque ya que frente a èl volvia a aparecer Naruto.

-Bien Kakashi sensei, esta vez vamos en serio- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.- Kague bunshi ninjutsu-. dijo Naruto

Kskashi ya se lo esperaba, sin embargo noto algo un poco raro, Naruto no hizo sello de manos, solo dijo el nombre de la tecnica, Pero ya eso serìa para despues por que ahora estaba en presencia de 10 Naruto 11 si contamos con el verdadero. cada uno de los cuales produjo un kunai de quien sabe donde.

-A èl- grito Naruto- tres de los clones saliero disparados hacia el jounin, y ante de llegar a el saltaròn, otros tres le seguian pero estos siguieron de frente los cuatro restantes comensaron a roderlo. a una sola señal imaginaria cada uno de ellos lanzo su kunai hacia kakashi.

-segunda regla del entrenamiento ninja- dijo kakashi sin inmutarse- ninjutsu.- Y haciendo sellos a una velocidad increible dijo- futon kase maiwa. (escudo de viento)- en ese instante una pared de viento se formò rodenado al jounin y dispersando los kunais y clones que lo rodeaban. -Todavia estas muy verde para vencerme Naruto- dijo kakashi sacando de nuevo el libro que habia guardado al hacer la tecnica.

-Ja, yo no dije nada de que mi intenciòn era vencerlo sensei.- Acoto Naruto con las manos detras de su cabeza.

Los sentidos de Kakshi se agudisaron, algo andaba mal. -_genjutsu_- penso- _que interesnate._

-Tercera regla del entrenamiento ninja. genjutsu- dijo Kakashi mientras concentraba su chakra- kai-

De inmediato la devil ilusiòn que habìa creado Sakura se derrumbo en un instante he hizo que Sakura y  
Sasuke fueran descubiertos.-

-Nada mal para un grupo de genins, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme.-

-No se usted sensei, pero creo que usted habla muy pronto- dijo Sakura con un sonrisa.

Ni bien Sakura terminò de decir esto que Kakashi escuho una voz desde uno de sus costados.

-Katon Gokano jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)-

Kakashi apenas si pudo registrar lo que pasaba, solo sus años de experiencian evitaron que fuera chamuscado, salto màs por instinto que por otra cosa hacia unos de sus costado, sin embargo al topar el piso se maldijo metalmete. habìa caido en la trampa, No solo Naruto lo habìa distraido lo suficiente para hacer que Sakura y Sasuke lo enboscaran, sino que ademas no se diò cuenta del doble genjutsu que Sakura habia puesto, por que la Sakura y el Sasuke que aparecieron a desarmar el primer genjutsu eran ilusiones, ya que la bola de fuego los atrabeso como si nada, sumale a eso que un genin sea capaz de realizar una tecnica de fuego de rango B, poco importa que ese genin sea Uchiha Sasuke, y para finalizar estaba parado sobre algun tipo de sello que reconociò al instante, ya que lo experimentò justamente ayer, con la diferencia de que no sentìa ser aplastado y que esta vez no salia expulsado del sitio.

Los tres genins rodearon al ahora inmovil Kakashi.

-Bien- comenzò Kakashi- me atraparon, ahora la pregunta es, cual de ustedes se quedarà sin su cascabel?.

Los tres se regresron a ver, he ahì el problema.

Naruto habanzo hacia Kakshi y le quito los cascabeles, para luego lanzarselos a Sakura y a Sasuke.

-Yo di mi palabra, si lo lograbamos, yo serìa el que me quede sin el cascabel- dijo Naruto regresando a ver sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke tomo el cascabel y no dijo nada, sin embargo Sakura dudaba un poco.

-Naruto, creo que tu tienes que tenerlo- comenzò Sakura avansando hacia el- Esta idea fuè tuya, ademas si alguien merece ser ninja son tu y Sasuke-kun, asì que cojelo tù.

Naruto no sabìa que decir, el pensaba que ella estarìa feliz de estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, sin embargo ahì estaba ella ofreciendole el puesto. -_Demonios_- penso Naruto- _Y yo que querìa no enamorarme mas de ella, y ahora me sale con esto_.

Kakashi contemplaba el intercambio de palabra en silencio, ahora solo faltaba por ver que harìa Sasuke.

Sauke estaba mirando su cascabel, no sabìa que hacer, es cierto que Naruto le prometiò que el tendrìa el suyo, pero viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya no estaba tan seguro como antes si estaba bien dejarlo asì. Pensandolo un poco se acercò a Naruto.

-Toma- dijo Sasuke acercadole el cascabel que tenia- creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Naruto se le quedo mirando pero al rato asintiò con una sonrisa. Tomando los dos cascabeles los lanzò hacia el riachuelo cercano

-Asì que ninguno de ustedes desea pasar la prueba- dijo Kakashi mirandolos serios.- Creo que ya saben lo que esto significa.

-La verdad es que no se lo que significa- Interrumpio Naruto- Como yo lo veo sensei, usted esta a nuestra merced-. continuò mientras se acercaba a las cajas de almuerzos y se los ofrecìa a Sasuke y a Sakura, y cada uno de los tres genins tomando el suyo se dispuso a comer.-

Kakashi se le quedo viendo.

-Yo cre que el unico perdedor aqui es usted sensei- dijo Sakura màs animada- ya que usted es el unico que no esta comiendo en este momento.

Kakashi no pudo evitar un carcajada, al tiempo que el reloj marcaba el final de la prueba.

-Bien, en eso tienen razòn, los tres ganan- dijo Kakashi con tono jovial- felicidades, son los primeros en darse cuenta del verdadero motivo de esta prueba.

Los tres genins le regresaron a ver, cada uno con un bocado en la voca.

-Esta prueba en realidad era para ver si pueden trabajar en equipo, y ustedes lo han demostrado con creses-.

Ahora si que los tres pararon de comer.

-Eso quiere decir que los tres aprobamos, en verdad los tres somos ninjas ahora.- Dijo Sakura con ilusion en su voz.

-Asi es Sakura, felicidades.- Y viendo que los tres estaban procesando lo que estaba sucediendo y que ninguno parecia hacerle caso, carraspo.

-um, ahora si son tan amables de liberame por favor-

-Gomen, gomen sensei- dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca- se me olvido por completo-. Acto seguido se dirigio hacia uno de los kunais enterrados, y al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de su lugar kakashi quedaba libre.

-Interesante tècnica- Observo Kakashi- supongo que es una variaciòn de la de tu departamento?

-Asi es Kakashi sensei, lo malo es que es una tecnica de una sola vida, una vez que se desactiva, tengo que volver a trazar las matrices en el papel. en Cambio la que esta en mi departamento se puede utilizar cuando sea. Es cuestion de la superfice de trabajo.- Finalizò Naruto alsando su dedo indice de la mano derecha, como si estuviera enseñando clases.

-Bien, ahora que ya somos oficialmente el equipo siete,- comenzo kakashi, llamando la atenciòn de sus tres nuevos alumnos.- una recomendaciòn, o mejor dicho una enseñanza.- -Es verdad que aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura, sin embargo, aquellos que dejan o abandonan a sus compañeros por dichas reglas son peor que basura, nunca olviden esto.

Los tres genins asintieron en comprensiòn.

-Ahora bien, vayan a descanzar, mañana comensaremos con las misiones, nos vemos mañana en el puente cerca de la entrada de este lugar a las ocho- y diciendo esto desapareciò en una nube de humo.

Los tres presentes se regresaron a ver, pero fue Naruto quien puso en voz alta la pregunta reflejada en cada uno de ellos.

-Pero ¿8 para que hora?


End file.
